Daybreak
by maecchiato
Summary: 30 Days OTP Writing Challenge. "Jangan mau sama anak band, ceweknya banyak." -Jonghyun, Teknik Sipil '16, anak band. Ong Seongwu x Hwang Minhyun!gs. onghwang. local!au.
1. prolog

**30 Days OTP Writing Challenge: Daybreak**

 _maecchiato_

 ** _Main cast_** : Ong Seongwu, GS!Hwang Minhyun / **_Support cast_** : Justice League team, Wanna One, Produce 101 S2, etc. / **_Local_**!au, tiap cerita masih dalam universe yang sama

.

.

.

hai. jadi sebelumnya, sebagai seorang penggemar dua visual wanna one _ciah_ , saya bisa dibilang seorang Onghwang _shipper_ garis keras hehe.

so, untuk melestarikan kesayangan q, saya memutuskan untuk melakukan challenge yang saya temukan di pinterest yaitu 30 Days OTP Writing Challenge.

daftarnya sebagai berikut:

1\. Getting lost somewhere

2\. Pet names

3\. Patching each other up

4\. Hospital visits

5\. Scar worship

6\. Making fun of one another

7\. A death of someone close

8\. Sleeping in

9\. Hugging

10\. Watching each other sleep

11\. Drawing each other

12\. Having a lazy day

13\. In a fairytale

14\. Geeking out over something

15\. Teaching each other how to do something

16\. Needing each other

17\. Washing something

18\. One of them is sick

19\. Spoiling one another

20\. Shopping together

21\. Buying flowers for the other

22\. Competing

23\. Being old together

24\. Dealing with children

25\. Trying to seduce one another

26\. Interacting with family members

27\. Moving in together

28\. Falling in love

29\. Doing chore around the house

30\. Pillow talk

tapi saya tidak publish secara urut, jadi acak gitu yaa hehe

 _so let's start!_


	2. chapter 1

Seongwu celingukan ketika berhasil masuk ke perpustakaan. Matanya awas mengedarkan pandangan ke tiap-tiap sudut perpustakaan guna menemukan sosok perempuan yang suka memakai kemeja garis-garis dan rambut panjang dikuncir kuda. Ia menyusuri lorong-lorong dari bagian sastra hingga jurnal-jurnal kedokteran dan berhasil menemukan sosok Minhyun yang tengah duduk pada bangku panjang di bagian tengah perpustakaan. Dengan _earphone_ yang terpasang di telinga, gadis itu sibuk menggoreskan pensilnya di atas kertas.

Seongwu tersenyum lebar kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke arah di mana perempuan yang ia cari sejak tadi berada. Ia berdiri di sisi kiri Minhyun, namun perempuan itu belum menyadari kehadirannya di sana. Seongwu mengulurkan sebuah bungkusan plastik putih yang cukup besar ke depan wajah Minhyun, membuat si gadis kaget dan langsung menengadahkan kepala ke arah Seongwu.

Ia melepaskan satu _earphone_ nya di telinga kiri, lalu menerima uluran tangan Seongwu, dan menatapnya aneh. "Apa nih?"

Seongwu duduk pada kursi kosong yang berada tepat di sisi kiri Minhyun. Ia meletakkan tas di atas meja, kemudian meringis ke arah Minhyun. Ia menunjuk bungkusan tersebut dengan dagunya, "Ya buka aja sendiri, tuh."

Minhyun masih menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh, namun sedetik kemudian ia sudah mengalihkannya pada bungkusan yang sekarang di pegangnya. Ia mengintip sedikit dan terkejut ketika mengetahui apa yang menjadi isi bungkusan tersebut. Satu set _watercolors_ isi 24 warna seharga uang saku Minhyun dua minggu, ditambah satu buah _sketch book_ ukuran A3. "Seongwu, ini semua buat aku?"

"Ya iyalah, masa buat Jaehwan." Laki-laki itu berujar santai. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi kaget milik Minhyun.

"Dalam rangka apa kok tumben pake ngasih ginian segala?" tanya Minhyun

Seongwu nyengir, kemudian menjawab, "Gak dalam rangka apa-apa kok. Gue cuma pengen berbagi aja sama kaum yang kekurangan."

Minhyun mendengus, "Kurang ajar."

.

.

 **DAYBREAK**

 _Episode #1_ : Drawing Each Other

.

.

"Eh tapi gak gratis."

Senyum Minhyun perlahan luntur. Ia melepas sebelah _earphone_ nya untuk memastikan bahwa apa yang Seongwu ucapkan tadi benar. "Ah gak jadi deh, bawa aja nih. Aku gak butuh." Minhyun menyodorkan bungkusan putih itu ke arah Seongwu. Seongwu tersenyum, kemudian mendorong kembali bungkusan tersebut ke arah Minhyun. "Bayarnya gak pake duit. Gue tau lo kere."

Minhyun kesal. Dia tau dirinya tidak semampu Seongwu si anak Ibu Kota. Tapi untuk beli satu set _watercolors_ mahal seperti itu, dia masih sanggup. "Trus? Pake apaan?"

Seongwu menggeser duduknya makin dekat dengan Minhyun. Ia kemudian nyengir lebar tepat di hadapan muka Minhyun, membuat si gadis mendorong dahinya mundur. "Kata anak-anak lo jago gambar ya?"

"Ya iyalah, orang kerjaannya tiap hari gambar. Kamu sendirikan juga."

Seongwu memundurkan kepalanya, membuat Minhyun bernapas lega. "Kalo gambar teknik mah anak sekelas juga bisa kali. Maksud gue sketsa wajah. Lo bisa gambar wajah ganteng gue kan?"

"Bisa. Mau digambarin di mana?" Minhyun kini bergerak untuk menyimpan _earphone_ serta ponselnya ke dalam tas. Kemudian menyingkirkan buku gambarnya dan menyimpannya dalam tas juga.

"Itu di _sketch book_ yang gue beliin." Seongwu menunjuk dengan dagunya.

"Katanya _sketch book_ nya buat aku. Pake _sketch book_ kamu sen-" Minhyun belum sempat melanjutkan, karena Seongwu dengan cepat memotong ucapannya. "Siniin hp lo. Mau gue kirimin foto."

Minhyun masih terdiam, namun tangannya tetap mengulurkan ponsel yang tadi dia simpan di dalam tas. Ia tidak protes, bahkan ketika Seongwu mengotak-atik ponselnya. Setelahnya, Seongwu mengembalikan ponselnya lagi. "Tuh gue kasih foto gue buat contoh gambarnya."

Minhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Ia mulai menggoreskan pensil ke atas kertas _sketch book_ barunya sambil sesekali menengok ke arah ponselnya. Ia kemudian melirik Seongwu yang masih duduk anteng di kursinya, tanpa ada niatan untuk beranjak sedikit pun.

"Kok masih di sini? Gambarnya masih lama kali. Nanti paling jam empatan baru selesai, aku _chat_."

Seongwu menggelengkan kepala, "Gue tungguin di sini."

"Nungguin aku gambar?"

Seongwu mengangguk lagi.

"Masih lamaaaa, ntar bosen." Minhyun bukan maksud mengusir, serius. Ia hanya takut Seongwu kebosanan menunggu dirinya selesai menggambar. Minhyun adalah tipe yang fokus tanpa bicara ketika mengerjakan sesuatu.

"Gak lah, gue gak bakal bosen cuma liatin lo nggambar."

.

.

Jarum pendek jam dinding perpustakaan menunjuk angka tiga tepat. Genap satu jam sudah Seongwu menumpu kepala dengan tangan menghadap Minhyun yang sedang fokus menggambar. Ia bahkan tidak beranjak dari posisinya sama sekali sejak tadi. Sepertinya, selain bermain drum, mengamati wajah Minhyun dari jarak dekat seperti ini bisa ia masukkan dalam daftar hobinya.

"Kamu dari tadi gitu terus gak capek apa?" Minhyun yang sedang serius menggambar, tiba-tiba berujar. Membuat Seongwu mengangkat kepalanya dari tumpuan tangan. "Gak sih. Orang gak ngapa-ngapain, dari mana capeknya."

"Dari pada nganggur mending ngerjain apaan gitu," sahut Minhyun lagi. Perempuan itu bahkan bicara tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Ngeliat lo nggambar bikin gue pengen nggambar juga. Gue mau gambar wajah lo boleh gak?" Minhyun kini menolehkan kepalanya. Tanpa sengaja ia menatap lurus mata Seongwu yang juga menatapnya. Perempuan itu segera memutus kontak mata mereka terlebih dahulu dengan kembali menatap hasil gambarnya di meja. "Boleh," jawabnya, sedikit lirih.

Keduanya sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Minhyun masih melakukan _finishing_ terhadap gambarnya, sedangkan Seongwu curi-curi pandang terhadap Minhyun, untuk melengkapi sketsa gambar di bukunya.

Minhyun menghela napas lega, kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Seongwu. Seongwu yang tadinya masih curi-curi pandang, langsung menurunkan pandangannya dan pura-pura fokus dengan gambarnya. Ia tertangkap basah mengamati Minhyun diam-diam.

"Nih udah selesai gambarnya." Minhyun berniat untuk menyobek halaman bukunya yang berisi gambar wajah Seongwoo, namun diurungkan karena tangan Seongwoo yang menahannya. "Gak usah disobek. Itu gambarnya buat lo aja. Gue sih tiap hari juga udah ngeliat wajah ganteng ini di cermin."

Minhyun melongo lagi. "Lah, kan kamu yang minta digambarin. Kok jadi aku yang nyimpen gambarnya?"

Laki-laki itu nyengir lebar lagi. "Gambar wajah lo ini juga bakal gue simpen kok. Gue taruh di halaman paling depan _sketch book_ gue. Bakal gue selesein gambarnya ntar di kosan. Yah meskipun gak bagus-bagus amat gambarnya." Seongwu yang tadinya mengangkat _sketch book_ nya untuk menunjukkannya pada Minhyun, kini ia turunkan lagi. Kemudian ia memasukkannya pelan-pelan ke dalam tas.

Minhyun masih bingung. Gadis itu terdiam di tempatnya.

"Itu gambarnya buat kenang-kenangan aja. Daripada lo nyimpen foto-foto gue, mending liatin hasil gambar lo aja. Lebih berharga. Gue keliatan lebih cakep di sana."

Seongwu sudah beranjak dari duduknya setelah merapikan barang-barangnya. Minhyun sendiri merapikan barang-barangnya sambil sesekali menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Seongwu dibuat tertawa melihatnya.

"Gue mau balik nih. Lo mau bareng gak? Jonghyun palingan jalan sama Minki soalnya ini malam minggu."

Minhyun pun mengangguk malu-malu.

.

.

.

 ** _bagian 1 done!_** ini pertama kalinya bikin ff onghwang karena beneran butuh asupan onghwang kkkk (memuaskan diri sendiri ini namanya).

maaf ya agak geli2 gimana gitu liat karakternya seongwu disini, minta ditampol gitu hahaha.

seongwu anak jakardaahh, jadi pake lo-gue. minhyun anak jogja _yeuuu_ jadi adem kalem masih aku-kamuan.

aku butuh review nihhh. oh iyaa ayo berteman, aku gak gigit.


	3. chapter 2

"Ini dia nih, yang ditunggu-tunggu."

Jonghyun yang baru saja masuk dibuat bingung dengan Jaehwan yang menuntunnya untuk duduk pada sofa di pojok ruangan. Tiga orang lainnya, yang sebelumnya sibuk dengan alat musiknya masing-masing, kini mulai berkumpul di sekitar Jonghyun dan Jaehwan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jonghyun heran.

Seongwu selaku yang punya rencana, meringis ke arah Jonghyun. "Bang Seongwu, gue persilakan untuk ngomong." Jaehwan bergeser sedikit untuk memberikan Seongwu tempat.

"Jadi gini," Seongwu berdehem sebentar sebelum melanjutkan. "Gue mau nambah lagu lagi buat minggu depan."

Jonghyun hendak protes, tapi Hyunbin dan Daniel dengan sigap langsung menghentikan. "Bentar, Bang, dengerin dulu," ujar Hyunbin.

Setelah dirasa situasi kembali kondusif, Seongwu melanjutkan. "Tapi gue yang nyanyi. Gue sama Jaehwan bakal tuker posisi buat lagu terakhir. Jaehwan ngedrum, gue vokal."

"Lo ngapain pake nyanyi-nyanyi segala? Buat apa?" Protes Jonghyun. "Gak, gue gak setuju. Kita belum nyiapin apa-apa buat tambah lagu. Jaehwan emang bisa ngedrum?"

Empat laki-laki lainnya tersenyum, seakan telah menduga reaksi Jonghyun. "Gue tau lo bakal ngomong gitu. Jadi, kita udah latihan sebelumnya tanpa lo," jawab Seongwu. "Gimana?"

Daniel, Hyunbin, dan Jaehwan menatap Jonghyun penuh pengharapan. Tak terkecuali Seongwu yang sedari tadi harap-harap cemas.

"Ini demi masa depan gue. Plis, Jonghyun."

Setelah berpikir beberapa detik, Jonghyun akhirnya memutuskan. "Ya udah, oke."

.

.

 **DAYBREAK**

 _Episode #2_ : Falling in Love

.

.

 **Awal semester tiga.**

Seongwu satu kelas dengan Minhyun sebenarnya sejak tahun pertama mereka. Tapi, Seongwu bukan tipe yang mudah hapal semua teman sekelasnya, jadi ia mulai kenal Minhyun sekitar awal semester tiga.

Minhyun sedang duduk santai sembari tiduran di atas sofa _basecamp_ Justice League, sembari menunggu Jonghyun selesai latihan. Ia memainkan ponsel, mengecek informasi yang mungkin ia lewatkan di grup _chatting_ kelasnya.

Jonghyun, Jaehwan, Hyunbin, dan Daniel berlatih untuk tampil lusa. Tapi, yang sejak tadi membuat Minhyun heran adalah kosongnya _job_ _drummer_ band mereka.

"Jonghyun, ini emang gak ada yang main drum ya?"

Jonghyun yang masih asik bermain dengan keyboardnya, menoleh ke arah Minhyun. Diliriknya perempuan itu yang kini menyamankan diri dengan jaket milik Daniel sebagai bantalnya.

"Ada, tapi gak tau tuh orang di mana," jawab Jonghyun cuek. Ia kembali fokus untuk memainkan keyboardnya.

"Palingan lagi war Mobile Legends di kantin dia," sahut Daniel. "Terus lupa kalo sekarang udah jam dua," sambung Jaehwan.

" _Chat_ -in dong, Kak. Suruh ke sini." Jaehwan berujar sembari memetik senar gitarnya. "Kalian berdua sekelas kan?" lanjutnya lagi.

Minhyun bangun dari kegiatan tidurannya, kemudian menunjukkan raut wajah yang bingung. "Siapa?" tanyanya.

Jaehwan perlahan bangkit dan berjalan ke arah Minhyun sembari menenteng gitarnya. Ia menyuruh Minhyun untuk geser supaya dirinya bisa duduk dengan nyaman di atas sofa. Setelahnya, ia mengulurkan tangan ke arah Minhyun mengisyaratkan si perempuan untuk memberikan ponselnya.

"Buat apa?"

"Siniin dulu." Jaehwan langsung merebut ponsel Minhyun dari tangan pemiliknya. Laki-laki itu langsung membuka aplikasi _chatting_ milik Minhyun dan menggeser-geser daftar kontak. "Parah. Masa temen sekelas aja gak punya kontaknya," Jaehwan memekik cukup keras.

Minhyun langsung merebut ponselnya dari tangan Jaehwan. "Kalo gak akrab gak aku simpen kontaknya." Perempuan itu membuka grup _chatting_ kelasnya untuk mencari kontak si _drummer_ Justice League yang masih belum ia ketahui namanya.

"Sini, biar gue aja yang _chat_." Jaehwan merebut lagi ponsel dari tangan Minhyun. Si perempuan hanya bisa pasrah sambil terus memperhatikan tingkah Jaehwan. Takut-takut kalau mahasiswa Fakultas Ekonomi itu berbuat aneh-aneh, Minhyun bisa langsung menarik ponselnya dari genggaman laki-laki itu.

Selang beberapa menit, setelah Jaehwan selesai mengetikkan sesuatu pada aplikasi _chatting_ milik Minhyun, ia mengembalikan ponsel ke atas pangkuan pemiliknya. "Udah noh." Ia kemudian berjalan kembali ke tempatnya semula, "Yo latihan lagi!"

Tepat setelah menyanyikan bagian terakhir lagu, pintu _basecamp_ nampak dibuka. Sosok laki-laki dengan kemeja lengan pendek masuk tanpa mengidahkan tatapan kesal teman-temannya. Ia hanya meringis kecil ketika mendongakkan kepala dan menatap mata rekan bandnya.

"Hehe, maaf gue lupa jam." Ia segera berlari kecil untuk menaruh tas punggungnya dan menarik stik drum yang menyembul keluar dari tasnya.

"Kebiasaan banget sih lo. Lain kali ya, kalo ada acara penting, mending pasang alarm di hape. Lo kalo lagi ngegame suka gak tau diri," omel Jonghyun. Tiga orang lainnya menganggukkan kepala setuju.

"Ya maaf atuh Abang Jonghyun yang terhormat, Seongwu tidak sengaja."

Minhyun yang sejak tadi memandangi adegan tersebut dari atas sofa, sedikit terkejut ketika laki-laki dengan kemeja lengan pendek itu menyebut dirinya 'Seongwu'.

"Bentar deh, kamu beneran Seongwu? Arsitektur 2016?"

Seongwu yang sebelumnya mengecek drumnya sebagai persiapan untuk latihan, langsung menolehkan kepala ke asal suara. Ia mengerutkan alis menatap Minhyun yang juga menatapnya. "Iya. Kenapa?"

"Lah kalian kan sekelas, masa gak saling kenal?" Daniel tiba-tiba menyahuti. "Gue kirain kenal," sambung Hyunbin.

"Lah pantesan Kak Minhyun gak punya kontaknya Bang Seongwu," ujar Jaehwan.

"Oh ya, kita sekelompok buat bikin maket, _btw_. Kamu kemarin Senin gak masuk pas pembagian kelompok, jadi aku sendirian gak ada temen buat diskusi soalnya partnerku doang yang gak ada." Minhyun berujar panjang lebar dan Seongwu menanggapinya dengan mengangguk saja.

"Kapan mulai bikinnya?" tanya Minhyun.

"Lusa aja, di rumah gue. Sekalian latihan sama anak-anak JL. Ntar gue yang nyiapin bahannya, lo tinggal dateng aja."

"Oke siap!" Minhyun tersenyum manis sembari memberikan gestur hormat ke arah Seongwu.

"Udah, ntar lanjutin lagi diskusinya. Kita latihan dulu."

.

.

.

 **Pertengahan semester empat.**

"Ada yang bawa motor gak?"

Jonghyun yang tiba-tiba muncul di ambang pintu mengagetkan empat orang lain yang sedang santai-santai. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangan kepada Jaehwan, selaku yang sering membawa sepeda motor.

"Jaehwan lo bawa motor? Anterin Minhyun balik dong." Ia kini melepas sepatunya, lalu melangkah menghampiri sekumpulan laki-laki yang tidur-tiduran di atas karpet dengan pendingin ruangan yang suhunya direndahkan.

Daniel langsung menegakkan badan dan menyahut, "Gue mau pake motornya Jaehwan, Bang."

"Ya udah kalo gitu anterin Minhyun balik sekalian."

"Gue perginya sama Hyunbin. Boti mau?"

Daniel dan Hyunbin tertawa. Jaehwan ikut tertawa karena Daniel yang tertawa hingga kehabisan napas. Hanya Seongwu yang masih betah bermain ponsel tak menghiraukan kedatangan Jonghyun sejak tadi.

"Bang Seongwu biasanya juga bawa motor." Jaehwan menendang kaki Seongwu. "Bang anterin Kak Minhyun pulang."

"Iya, Bang. Anterin, Bang. Buruan, Bang." Daniel menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Seongwu, hingga laki-laki itu mengumpat pelan karena jagoannya kalah.

"Diem atuhlah, Niel. Kalah nih gue!"

Setelah menutup aplikasi game di ponselnya, Seongwu mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat Jonghyun karena posisinya sekarang sedang tiduran dengan kepala beralaskan jaketnya. "Minhyun di mana?"

"Di depan FEB."

Langsung, setelah Jonghyun memberitahu lokasi Minhyun, Seongwu segera beranjak memakai jaket dan dengan cepat memasang sepatunya. Ia kemudian berlari keluar basecamp, membuat Jonghyun keheranan. Jonghyun melempar pandangan ke tiga orang lainnya, namun Jaehwan, Daniel, dan Hyunbin hanya meringis dan mengendikkan bahu tanda tak mengerti.

Seongwu bisa melihat dari atas sepeda motornya, Minhyun yang tengah duduk sambil mengamati rintik-rintik gerimis. Ia kemudian berhenti tepat di depan Minhyun duduk.

Perempuan itu mengernyitkan dahinya karena bingung dengan kehadiran seseorang bersepeda motor yang helmnya tertutup rapat. Seongwu yang melihat perubahan raut Minhyun dari balik kaca helmnya, segera menaikkan kaca helmnya agar si perempuan dapat melihat wajahnya.

"Oh, Seongwu. Kirain siapa tadi. Kenapa?"

Seongwu tak menjawab, tapi ia langsung melepas jaket marun yang ia kenakan dan memberikannya kepada Minhyun. "Pake nih."

"Hah? Ngapain?" Perempuan itu kaget, namun tetap menerima jaket dari tangan Seongwu.

"Gue anterin pulang." Seongwu menstater lagi motornya ketika dilihatnya Minhyun masih terdiam di tempatnya. "Pake dulu jaketnya. Gerimis. Ntar lo kedinginan. Lagian tumbenan pake kemeja lengan pendek."

Minhyun ragu-ragu memakai jaket milik Seongwu sambil terus mengamati si empunya jaket yang juga pakai kemeja lengan pendek seperti dirinya. "Emang kamu gak dingin? Kamu juga pake lengan pendek."

"Ya gue kan cowok. Cowok mah tahan banting. Udah buruan naik, ntar hujannya tambah deres."

.

.

.

 **Bazar tahunan, awal semester lima.**

Minhyun menggerutu melihat tangannya sedari tadi ditarik oleh Kenta yang dengan riangnya berjalan kesana kemari mengunjungi satu stan ke stan lainnya. Perempuan itu hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti langkah Kenta.

"Minhyun, Minhyun, ke panggung yuk. Bandnya Daniel mau tampil deh kayaknya." Minhyun bahkan belum menjawab iya, tapi dengan gesit Kenta menarik lengan perempuan yang notabene punya tubuh lebih besar darinya.

Mereka berdua berdiri cukup jauh dari panggung karena di depan panggung sudah penuh dengan banyak perempuan yang Minhyun ketahui sebagai fans dari band punya sepupunya. Dua mahasiswa FISIP di Justice League adalah yang mempunyai fans paling banyak, siapalagi kalau bukan Daniel dan Hyunbin. Sisanya, setengah fans Seongwu, seperempat fans Jonghyun, dan seperempatnya lagi fans Jaehwan.

Itulah salah satu alasan kenapa Jonghyun selalu menasehati Minhyun untuk tidak dekat atau punya hubungan dengan anak band. "Jangan mau sama anak band, ceweknya banyak," ujar Jonghyun suatu hari.

" _Kamu juga anak band, tapi ceweknya kok cuma Minki aja?_ " tanya Minhyun.

" _Kecuali Jonghyun_."

Justice League mulai menyanyikan lagu pertamanya. Semua yang ada di sana langsung berteriak kegirangan bahkan ketika mereka baru membawakan intro lagunya. Saat sang vokalis, Jaehwan mulai menyanyikan liriknya semua kaum hawa di sana semakin berteriak-teriak heboh. Tak terkecuali Kenta yang sejak tadi berteriak menyebut nama Daniel dan Hyunbin bergantian.

Minhyun tak tertarik. Ia perlahan mundur dari samping Kenta dan berjalan untuk melihat-lihat stan UKM lain. Ia berhenti di stan _enterpreneurship_ ketika melihat Sungwoon di sana.

"Kak, jual apaan?" sapanya ramah. Sungwoon kemudian menyuruh Minhyun untuk mendekat ke stannya.

"Kamu kok di sini? Gak liat Justice League?" Sungwoon mendekatkan diri ke Minhyun karena suasana di sana begitu berisik. Minhyun sayup-sayup mendengarkan pertanyaan Sungwoon karena stan milik _enterpreneurship_ dekat dengan _speaker_ panggung.

"Bosen, Kak," jawabnya.

Sungwoon menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti. "Kamu mau _float_ gak? Aku kasih nih, gratis. Jualanku udah habis."

"Wih, cepet banget."

Sungwoon membawa Minhyun untuk masuk ke dalam stannya dan memberikan segelas _float_ kepadanya. "Yuk, temenin aku jalan-jalan dulu."

Ketika mereka akan keluar dari stan milik enterpreneurship, Minhyun melihat Daehwi yang tergesa-gesa masuk dan langsung menghampiri dirinya. "Kak Minhyun, Kak Minhyun. Ya ampun dicariin daritadi! Ayo ke depan panggung!"

Belum sempat Minhyun menjawab, ia sudah diseret Daehwi keluar dari stan enterpreneurship. Dan sekali lagi, Minhyun hanya bisa pasrah.

.

"Panggilan buat Minhyun, arsitektur 2016. Atau siapa aja yang lagi sama Minhyun anak arsitektur, suruh ke depan panggung sekarang juga karena lagu spesialnya gue persembahin buat dia."

Semua penonton yang ada di sana kompak bersorak. Jonghyun yang sudah siap di balik keyboard ikut terkejut. Ia menyenggol Daniel yang berdiri di sampingnya dan bertanya tentang apa yang sudah ia lewatkan selama ini, tapi Daniel hanya tersenyum dan berbisik, "Lihat aja ntar."

"Sekali lagi, buat Minhyun anak arsitektur '16 ke depan panggung sekarang juga. Kalo gak, gue gak nyanyi-nyanyi."

Dari arah berlawanan, muncul Daehwi yang tengah berlari sambil menyeret seseorang. "Ini! Kak Minhyun-nya di sini! WOY!" Daehwi melambaikan tangannya yang bebas ke arah panggung, berharap Seongwu yang berdiri di atas sana dapat melihatnya.

Seongwu tersenyum ketika ia melihat Minhyun yang datang sambil ditarik oleh Daehwi. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke mikrofon. "Minhyun, lagu ini buat kamu."

" _Ceilah aku-kamuan._ "

Seongwu memberi aba-aba kepada Jaehwan yang menggantikan posisinya sebagai _drummer_ untuk memulai lagunya.

Minhyun yang berdiri tak jauh dari panggung menganga lebar, tak habis paham dengan apa yang dilakukan Seongwu di atas sana. Tubuhnya memanas, pipinya merona. Ia meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya ke pipi untuk menutupi semburat merah yang perlahan mulai muncul. Ia malu sekali.

" _Yen tak sawang sorote mripatmu, jane ku ngerti ono ati sliramu..._ "

Penonton bersorak kembali. Beberapa ada yang menolehkan kepala memandangi Minhyun yang malunya kini bertambah dua kali lipat.

" _Nanging anane mung sewates konco, podo ra wanine ngungkapke tresno..._ "

Minhyun menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang ada di sana semakin bersorak kegirangan. Bahkan ada yang sampai mengabadikan momen langka ini dengan kamera ponsel dan mengunggahnya ke media sosial mereka.

Seongwu di atas panggung semakin menikmati nyanyiannya. Ia sudah tak mempedulikan bagaimana sang pujaan hati yang kini menanggung malu maksimal akibat tindakan kurang menyenangkan oknum Seongwu terhadapnya.

" _Yen ku pandang gemerlap nyang mripatmu, terpampang gambar waru ning atimu. Nganti kapan abot iku ora mok dukung..._ "

"Ya ampun, gak kenal," ucap Minhyun. Daehwi yang berdiri di sampingnya sejak tadi ikut menggoda dirinya dan memekik histeris. "Kak Seongwu lucu banget deh. Daehwi juga mau digituin."

" _Mung dadi konco mesra mergo kependem cinta..._ "

"YO SEMUANYAAA!!!" Seongwu berteriak dari atas panggung. Penonton semakin bersemangat dan ikut menyanyi bersama.

" _Sungguh sayang aku tak bisa langsung mengungkapkan. Perasaan yang ku simpan buat ku tak tenang. Ini semua karena hubungan pertemanan, kau sudah biasa anggap ku sebagai kawan..._ "

"Seongwu ngapain sih..."

Ingin rasanya Minhyun sekarang pergi ke Parangtritis, menenggelamkan diri, dan jadi dayang-dayang Nyi Roro Kidul. Ia hampir ingin kabur dari sana, sebelum tangan Daehwi menahan lengannya. "Mau ke mana Kak? Kak Seongwu kan belum selesai nyanyinya." Dengan berat hati, Minhyun mau tak mau tetap berdiri di sana sembari menahan rasa malu pangkat tiga melihat kelakuan aneh Seongwu.

" _Adem panas awakku gara-gara kamu. Nyibakke atiku, gati menyang aku..._ "

Minhyun geleng-geleng kepala. Seongwu makin menggila di atas sana.

" _Sampek kegowo turu, ngimpi ngusap pipimu. Tansah nyoto keroso konco dadi tresno..._ "

Instrumen lagu masih terus dimainkan, tapi Seongwu tak melanjutkan menyanyi. Ia menarik napas perlahan. Setengah detik kemudian ia mendekatkan kembali mikrofonnya ke bibir.

"Minhyun! Aku gak mau kita sebatas _konco mesra_ aja!" Seongwu berteriak menggunakan mikrofon, membuat Minhyun terlonjak kaget.

"Aku gak mau hubungan kita sebatas pertemanan. Aku juga gak mau dianggap sebatas teman."

Semuanya bersorak kompak. Minhyun malu pangkat empat.

"Jadi, maukah kamu wahai Minhyun untuk menjadi teman hidup seorang Seongwu yang tampan rupawan ini?"

Minhyun malu pangkat lima.

"Seongwu! Turun gak!"

Si perempuan berteriak dari ujung tempat penonton. Seongwu yang tadinya di atas panggung, kini turun dengan wajah sumringah dan senyum yang begitu lebar.

Penonton di depan panggung otomatis membuka barisan, memberi jalan untuk si tokoh utama yang tengah mengutarakan cinta. Seongwu melangkah dengan ringan menghampiri Minhyun yang berdiri di ujung barisan.

Ia berhenti tepat di depan Minhyun masih dengan senyumnya yang lebar. Wajah Minhyun sudah memerah sempurna sampai ke telinga, antara malu juga salah tingkah.

"Jadi aku diterima gak?" tanya Seongwu sekali lagi.

"Malu-maluin banget tauuuu. Ya ampun!"

Seongwu meringis, "Tapi romantis kan?" Ia menaik turunkan alis, berniat menggoda Minhyun.

"Gimana? Diterima apa gak nih?"

Semua orang yang ada di sana kompak berteriak menyuruh Minhyun untuk menerima Seongwu. Banyak di antara mereka yang juga mengabadikan momen romantis ala drama ini di ponsel masing-masing, termasuk Kenta yang Minhyun lihat berteriak paling keras dari yang lain.

"Ya udah deh iya."

Seongwu tersenyum semakin lebar. Ia maju satu langkah dan merentangkan tangan hendak memeluk Minhyun sebelum dahinya di dorong Minhyun ke belakang kembali.

"Aku nerima kamu biar kamu gak malu. Udah diliatin banyak orang, masa ditolak? Kan gak lucu."

Minhyun balik badan, menjauh dari kerumunan orang di depan panggung. Meninggalkan Seongwu yang berdiri sembari melongo lebar.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Ngelanjutin** ini di tengah2 antri cetak ktp haha. Sumpah ya buat yang mau bikin ktp baru, harus sabar2 aja karena prosedurnya itu nyusahin. Belum lagi kalo ketemu sama petugasnya yang galak hehe /peace_

 _Yg sudah punya ktp dijaga baik2 ktpnya karena dapetinnya susah. Lebih susah dari nonton konser oppa_

 _Ya masa kalo dengerin bojo galak sama konco mesra itu selalu keinget Jaehwan sama Ong mulu sihhh_

 _Yang nanti dateng ke fm nya wanna one boleh dong request Jaehwan ft. Ong - Bojo Galak_

 _terima kasih buat review di chapter sebelumnya hohoho_ _( **btw saya tida tau bagaimana cara membalas komentar????** )_ _yang penting... teriMA KASIHHH_


	4. chapter 3

"Kalo punya pacar tuh ya, _mbok_ berangkatnya bareng gitu. Kok ini masih sama Bang Jonghyun mulu."

Minhyun tersedak kuah bakso.

"Seongwu aja tiap hari berangkatnya naik gojek," ucap Minhyun santai. Ia melanjutkan makan setelah sebelumnya terbatuk karena kuah bakso.

"Jadi sebenernya yang pacarnya Seongwu tuh gojek apa lo?"

Minhyun melempar bekas tisu ke arah Hyunbin yang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bahkan Jonghyun sampai menyemburkan es jeruknya karena tertawa.

"Jonghyun jorok!" Meskipun mendapat pelototan mata dari Minhyun, ia tidak bisa berhenti tertawa.

"Putusin aja lah, Kak. Gak guna juga punya pacar kayak dia." Jaehwan berkata dengan cuek sembari membantu Hyunbin yang bajunya basah terkena semburan es jeruk dari Jonghyun.

"Heh! Gue denger ya!"

.

.

 **DAYBREAK**

 _Episode #3:_ Hugging

.

.

"Yang, lain kali jangan makan bareng anak-anak JL lagi. Apalagi Hyunbin sama Jaehwan. Nanti ketularan begonya." Seongwu menggenggam erat tangan Minhyun dan mulai mengayunkannya senada dengan langkah kaki mereka.

Minhyun tersipu malu. Wajahnya mulai merona merah sampai ke telinga. Ia menundukkan kepala agar Seongwu di sampingnya tak bisa melihat warna kemerahan yang muncul di pipinya.

"Mau gimana lagi, orang dari awal mainnya sama mereka kalo gak sama Kenta," jawab Minhyun santai. Ia tak menyadari perubahan raut wajah Seongwu. Laki-laki itu mengerucutkan bibir, kemudian menahan tangan Minhyun untuk berhenti melangkah. Si perempuan otomatis mendongakkan kepala.

"Kenap- HAHAHAHA." Minhyun menutup bibirnya untuk mengurangi suara tertawanya yang ia rasa terlalu keras. "Jangan gitu. Geli tau gak."

"Apa sih, Yang?"

"Gak papa, udah ayo buruan ntar makin gelap." Minhyun langsung menyeret tubuh besar Seongwu, sedangkan si laki-laki malah tersenyum senang menatap tangannya digenggam erat oleh Minhyun.

Mereka sampai di tempat parkir setelah melewati lorong gedung Departemen Arsitektur dan Perencanaan yang penuh dengan mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang membicarakan mereka berdua.

Seongwu adalah satu dari sekian banyak laki-laki tampan dari Fakultas Teknik, sehingga hubungannya dengan Minhyun yang resmi kemarin sore menjadi topik oborolan panas sejak tadi malam dan hari ini. Laki-laki tak terlalu menggubris apapun yang orang lain katakan tentang mereka, begitupun Seongwu. Berbeda lagi dengan perempuan seperti Minhyun. Perempuan itu terlalu perasa. Ia merasa sedikit tidak nyaman ketika banyak mahasiswi yang tak ia kenal membicarakan dirinya.

"Udahlah, Yang, gak usah dipikirin. Mereka itu gak rela karena pangeran Fakultas Teknik ini udah ada yang punya," ujar Seongwu ketika mereka sampai di tempat parkir.

"Ge-er kamu." Minhyun mendengus, lalu memukul punggung Seongwu. Si laki-laki meringis sedikit karena tak menyangka perempuan lemah lembut seperti Minhyun tenaganya lumayan juga.

"Tumben bawa motor? Biasanya sama gojek." Minhyun memasang helm yang diulurkan Seongwu dan bersiap untuk duduk pada jok belakang sepeda motor si laki-laki.

"Kan sekarang udah punya tanggung jawab nganterin pulang." Seongwu mulai menghidupkan mesin motor. "Pegangan, Yang. Nanti kalo kamu jatoh, aku sedih."

"Bukannya tadi pagi kamu berangkat naik gojek?"

Sepeda motor Seongwu berjalan keluar parkiran. Seongwu menyempatkan diri menyapa beberapa rekan mahasiswa yang sedang berjalan masuk parkiran dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Iya sih. Terus aku balik lagi ke kosan naik gojek buat ambil motor." Ia meringis kemudian. "Aku lupa kalo sekarang udah punya pacar."

"Ya kalo lupa kan besok masih ada hari lagi."

"Aku orangnya selalu melakukan yang terbaik seperti hari ini adalah hari terakhir, Yang."

Minhyun mendengus. Seongwu tetap tak pernah berubah. Percaya dirinya, lucunya, sikap tenangnya, apapun yang ada pada diri Seongwu, Minhyun menyukainya.

.

.

"Eh, eh, rumahku kelewatan, Yang."

Minhyun menepuk-nepuk bahu Seongwu yang sejak tadi mengoceh, bercerita dari hulu ke hilir tentang apa saja yang ditemuinya sepanjang jalan menuju rumah Minhyun. Minhyun sampai bingung harus menanggapi Seongwu seperti apa lagi.

"Ya ampun, Yang, _sorry_. Keasikan ngoceh sih akunya." Minhyun bisa melihat wajah tanpa dosa Seongwu yang nyengir lebar dari kaca spion.

Ia bergegas turun ketika Seongwu berhenti tepat di depan rumah dengan pagar bercat hitam. Minhyun melepas helm, kemudian menyerahkannya kepada Seongwu. "Mau mampir dulu?"

Seongwu mematikan mesin sepeda motornya. Ia menaikkan kaca helmnya agar bisa bersitatap langsung dengan Minhyun. "Gak usah deh, Yang. Udah mau magrib, gak enak. Kapan-kapan aja ya, gak papa kan?"

Minhyun mengangguk. "Ya udah sana pulang." Tangannya membentuk gestur mengusir.

"Kok aku diusir sih?"

"Tadi ditawarin mampir gak mau. Disuruh pulang gak mau. Kamu mau diem di sini aja gitu?"

Seongwu memasang muka sedih yang dibuat-buat. Minhyun gemas dan tangannya mengarah untuk menyubit hidung Seongwu. "Jangan pasang muka gituuu. Geli tauuuu."

Seongwu berusaha melepaskan cubitan Minhyun dari hidungnya, karena sungguh tenaga Minhyun itu dua kali lipat lebih kuat dari Jonghyun kalau Seongwu boleh hiperbola. "Sakit, Yang."

Minhyun tertawa melihat wajah kesakitan Seongwu dengan hidung yang memerah. Ia berhenti tertawa ketika menangkap raut sebal pacarnya. "Hehe, ya udah aku masuk dulu."

Tangan Minhyun ditahan oleh Seongwu ketika perempuan itu balik badan. Minhyun terpaksa memutar kembali menghadap Seongwu yang masih duduk manis di atas sepeda motor.

"Kenapa?"

Seongwu tidak menjawab, ia menggigit bibirnya, dan sesekali membasahinya dengan lidah. Ia grogi maksimal. Berbeda 180 derajat dari _normal-_ _Seongwu_ yang biasa Minhyun lihat.

"Kemaren waktu aku nembak kamu, kamu kan langsung pergi gitu aja habis ngasih jawaban."

Minhyun menunggu Seongwu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Biasanya di drama kan kalo habis nembak, mereka pelukan."

Minhyun menahan tawanya. "Ya terus?"

Seongwu mengambil napas. Ia melepas helmnya dan meletakkannya pada gagang kaca spion. Ia bercermin sebentar, merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan karena helm.

Seongwu menatap Minhyun. Ia lalu bangkit dari duduknya, sehingga mereka kini berdiri berhadapan. Seongwu tersenyum lembut sembari merentangkan tangan.

 _"A hug for me, please._ "

Senyum Minhyun pecah. Ia tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan raut wajah bahagianya. Ia tersenyum, lebar sekali. Senyum paling lebar dan tulus yang pertama kali Seongwu lihat dari sosok Minhyun.

Minhyun mendekatkan dirinya pada Seongwu dan membalas pelukan laki-laki itu. Ia menyamankan diri pada bahu sang laki-laki.

Seongwu sendiri menyandarkan dagunya pada pucuk kepala Minhyun. Ia menghirup harum rambut gadisnya dan membubuhkan satu kecupan kecil di sana.

"BELOM MUHRIM WOY!"

Jinyoung berteriak dari balik pintu.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Jinyoung siapanya Minhyun hayoooo?????_

 _Oh ya, apakah aku harus mengepost cerita ini di wattpad juga?? Aku takut kalo di wattpad gak ada yang tertarik buat baca :(((_

 _Sebenernya cerita ini aku tulis di draft wattpad dan akan aku posting di sana, tapi sepertinya di wattpad peminat onghwang masih jarang, jadi aku publish di sini._

 _Jadiiiii di publish di wattpad juga atau tidaaaa?_

 _ **tambahan** : aku besok dan lusa gak bisa post bab selanjutnya karena mau belajar dulu buat to kimia hari kamisnya:((( jadiiii hari jumat akan aku post lagiiii_

 _sekali lagi TERIMA KASIH buat yang review, favorite, dan follow cerita ini_


	5. chapter 4

Ponsel Minhyun di kabinet dapur berdering nyaring. Jinyoung selaku satu-satunya makhluk hidup di sana yang mendengarnya menghela napas kasar. Jarak antara ruang keluarga dengan dapur tidak terlalu jauh sebenarnya, tapi Jinyoung terlalu malas bahkan untuk menggerakkan bokongnya satu senti saja.

Ia membiarkan ponsel Minhyun terus berdering dan berusaha untuk tidak terganggu dengan nada dering panggilannya yang sangat keras. Panggilan pertama berhenti. Sepertinya si penelepon menyerah karena Minhyun tak kunjung menangkat panggilannya, atau karena operator yang memberitahunya bahwa nomor yang dituju tidak dapat menerima panggilan.

Ponsel si sulung berdering kembali. Kali ini Jinyoung semakin kesal. Pristin sedang tampil di layar kaca dan suara dering ponsel Minhyun memenuhi seluruh rumah. Ia mengusap kasar wajahnya serta kakinya menendang-nendang kesal ke udara.

"KAK MINHYUN! HAPENYA BUNYI! BERISIK TAU GAK!"

.

.

 **DAYBREAK**

 _Episode #4_ : Interacting with Family Members

.

.

"Tinggal angkat aja apa susahnya sih kamu itu."

Minhyun menggerutu begitu keluar dari kamar mandi masih dengan rambut yang basah karena belum dikeringkan. Ia memakai baju terburu-buru hingga kaosnya terbalik; bagian belakang berada di depan, saking terburunya.

"Ya aku kan lagi nonton Kyulkyung, Kak. Gak bisa diganggu gugat."

"Halah, bucin."

Minhyun mencibir. Sedangkan yang disindir tidak peduli dan tetap melanjutkan acara menonton idolanya yang sedikit terganggu oleh insiden tidak penting tadi.

"Lah kalo yang telepon tadi penting gimana? Kalo ada kebakaran? Ada yang kecelakaan?"

Jinyoung mengendikkan bahu sambil matanya masih awas menonton televisi. "Bodo ah!"

Sebelum jarinya bergerak mengecek panggilan tak terjawab di riwayat teleponnya, ponselnya kembali berdering. Ia tersenyum ketika sebuah nama yang satu minggu ini membuatnya bahagia terpampang pada layar ponselnya.

"Iya halo?"

.

.

.

Setelah mematikan panggilan, Minhyun kembali masuk rumah. Agar percakapannya di telepon tidak didengar oleh Jinyoung yang dasarnya selalu ingin tahu, Minhyun sengaja pindah ke beranda rumah.

Di ruang keluarga, ia menemukan Jinyoung sedang tidur-tiduran sembari bermain ponsel dengan televisi masih menyala. Acara musik yang tadi ditonton oleh Jinyoung sudah selesai. Pantas saja adiknya sudah tidak menaruh perhatian pada televisi yang menyala.

"Kalo gak ditonton tuh dimatiin tivinya," omel Minhyun. Ia mengambil remote di samping kaki Jinyoung, kemudian mematikan televisi.

"Marah-marah mulu. Dasar cewek PMS." Jinyoung menggerutu pelan sembari memainkan game di ponsel.

" _Hair dryer_ di mana, Dek?" tanya Minhyun setelah mengecek laci meja televisi dan tidak menemukan pengering rambut di sana. Jinyoung menghela napas lega karena sang kakak tidak mendengarkan ucapannya barusan.

"Tadi habis dipake Woojin. Gak tau ditaruh mana," jawab Jinyoung. "Di kamar kali," lanjutnya sembari menunjuk arah kamar tidurnya dengan Woojin menggunakan dagu.

Minhyun menaiki tangga menuju kamar Jinyoung yang dengan terpaksa kini berbagi kamar dengan Woojin sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sejak dirinya dan Woojin menjadi mahasiswa baru di universitas yang sama dengan Minhyun dan Jonghyun.

Ia membuka pintu dan menghentikan langkah untuk masuk. Betapa kagetnya ia melihat keadaan kamar yang sangat berantakan. Handuk bekas mandi tergeletak di atas ranjang milik Woojin. Buku-buku di atas meja tidak ditata rapi. Yang paling parah, cucian kotor di dalam keranjang menumpuk tinggi dan bau keringat menyebar di seluruh kamar.

"JINYOUNG! KAMARMU BERANTAKAN BANGET!"

Jinyoung di ruang tengah menghembuskan napas kelas untuk kesekian kalinya. "Woojin yang berantakin kok jadi aku yang salah." Ia bergumam tak menghiraukan Minhyun yang berteriak sebelumnya. "Bunda mana pake pergi lagi. Kak Minhyun jadi gak ada pawangnya kan," lanjutnya masih bergumam.

.

.

.

Suara ketukan pintu dari luar lagi-lagi membuat Jinyoung ingin mengumpat, tapi ia tahan. Dalam hitungan ketiga, Jinyoung yakin suara teriakan Minhyun dari dapur akan terdengar dan menyuruhnya untuk segera membukakan pintu.

"Jinyoung! Bukain pintunya!"

Tuh, kan! Jinyoung bilang juga apa.

"Iya, iya, emak macan."

"APA?"

Jinyoung bergegas mengambil langkah seribu sebelum piring melesat cepat ke arahnya. Ia lantas membuka pintu dan menemukan sosok laki-laki berjaket hijau terang. Awalnya Jinyoung pikir laki-laki itu adalah tukang ojek online yang sering mengantarkan pesanan makanan Minhyun.

"Bundamu ada?" Orang tersebut meringis lebar sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Mata tajam milik Jinyoung langsung memindai penampilan laki-laki di depannya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung sepatu. Gaya pakaian? Oke (tapi Jinyoung tidak suka jaket warna hijau terang milik orang itu). Tatanan rambut? Lumayan. Postur badan? Lebih oke daripada badan kurus milik Jinyoung. Wajah? Tampan (tapi Jinyoung lebih tampan).

"Bunda yang mana, nih? Bunda asli apa bunda macan?" tanyanya. Mereka masih berdiri di depan pintu karena Jinyoung belum mempersilahkan orang tersebut untuk masuk.

"Bunda macan?"

"Kak Minhyun maksudnya. Ya udah, masuk dulu, Bang."

Akhirnya, Jinyoung membuka pintu lebih lebar dan mempersilahkan si tamu untuk duduk. Seongwu awalnya duduk di ruang tamu, tapi Jinyoung mengajaknya untuk pindah duduk di ruang keluarga sambil menonton televisi.

"Kek tamu penting aja duduk di ruang tamu. Udah, duduk sini aja. Bang Seongwu bisa main kan? Ayo tanding PES sama aku."

Minhyun yang selesai mencuci piring, menghampiri dua laki-laki yang sedang bersiap untuk bermain PES di ruang keluarga. Ia duduk pada karpet yang sengaja diletakkan di sana oleh Bunda sebagai tempat duduk-duduk santai sampai tidur-tiduran. Seongwu di sebelahnya sibuk dengan joystik dan mata yang menatap layar televisi penuh konsentrasi. Kalau seperti ini, gagal sudah rencana jalan-jalan sore berdua mereka.

"Yang, tadi katanya mau jalan-jalan?" tanya Minhyun. Seongwu masih serius memilih pemain untuk tim kesebelasannya. Entah mendengar atau tidak, Seongwu tidak membalas ucapan Minhyun.

"Woi! Jadi jalan gak sih?!" Kini si perempuan berteriak tepat di telinga sang laki-laki, membuatnya berjengit karena kaget.

"Ha? Hm... ya, bentar."

Tangan Seongwu dengan lancar memencet joystik dan terlihat beberapa kali oleh Minhyun ia merombak lagi susunan pemain yang tadi dibuatnya.

"Ah lama, Bang. Aku aja udah selese nih."

"Iya, iya bentar- tuh udah! Ayo cuss!"

Minhyun sudah biasa diacuhkan karena game. Jinyoung, Woojin, Jonghyun juga sering seperti itu. Sebagai perempuan satu-satunya selain Bunda di rumah, Minhyun terlalu sering dilupakan karena _game_.

"Duh aku itu apa. Udah biasa dinomor duakan sama PES," gumam Minhyun.

.

.

.

"Gak! Gak! Ulang pokoknya! Gak terima aku, Bang!"

"Ya kalo kalah terima aja kali."

Jinyoung mengambil lagi joystiknya yang tadi ia lempar karena kesal. Seongwu tertawa kesenangan karena berhasil menang lawan Jinyoung. Seongwu juga memungut lagi joystiknya yang tadi ia sempat taruh setelah permainan selesai. "Ya udah ayo tanding lagi."

"Aku mau pake Barca sekarang."

"Aku Real Madrid kalo gitu."

Ini sudah pertandingan kelima dan Jinyoung hanya menang sekali saja. Minhyun yang tiduran di belakang mereka, masih asyik sendiri bermain ponsel sembari menunggu dua lelaki itu untuk menyudahi permainan.

"Kalo menang aku dapet apa?" tanya Seongwu. Ia menaik turunkan alisnya ke hadapan Jinyoung.

"Nasi goreng samping Indomaret. Gimana?"

Seongwu menggeleng kecil. "Kurang oke."

"Tapi itu enak, Bang nasi gorengnya. Porsinya banyak."

Seongwu masih menggeleng. "Aku lagi diet gak makan banyak-banyak."

"Halah sok-sokan diet. Kak Minhyun aja makannya dua bungkus sekaligus." Jinyoung menjawab dengan cuek menatap layar televisi untuk menyusun pemain.

Minhyun langsung mendorong kepala adiknya dari belakang. "Ngawur kalo ngomong. Orang aku makannya setengah porsi doang."

"Setengah kali empat sih iya," balas Jinyoung.

Minhyun yang tidak terima, kini menendang bokong Jinyoung. Jinyoung langsung menoleh dan balas memukul paha Minhyun. Sedangkan Seongwu hanya tertawa mendengarkan perdebatan pasangan kakak-adik tersebut tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi.

"Minhyun kalo di rumah emang gitu ya, Jinyoung?" tanya Seongwu.

"Gitu gimana, Yang?"

"Iya gitu. Kalemnya pencitraan doang, aslinya mah galak."

"Galak kayak maung ya?"

Seongwu dan Jinyoung tertawa bersama, sedangkan Minhyun mendelik tak suka.

.

.

.

.

Setelah aku pertimbangkan, **Daybreak** bakal aku post juga di wattpad (hitung2 ngeramein tag onghwang).

Username wattpad sudahku cantumkan di profil. Kalo males lihat di profil, yauda ini uname wattpadku: **s-erenity**

Buat **mirancchi** yang masih bingung, iya ini ceritanya masih nyambung dari awal. Mungkin ke depannya bakal ada latar waktu yg loncat2. Sepertinya sih, ga yakin 100% juga.

Maaf ya gabisa balas reviewnya satu2 karena aku gatau gimana caranya balas review????

 **EDITED**

aku udah up cerita ini di wattpad. barangkali ada yg mau baca lagi hehe. di wattpad ada gifnya loh guyss jadi lucu gitu ehe / _promosi_ /


	6. chapter 5

Minhyun sedang duduk-duduk di taman JUTAP[1, menunggu Seongwu yang sedang pergi ke studio untuk menyimpan tugas di loker. Sore-sore begini biasanya banyak mahasiswa Fakultas Teknik yang olahraga di _jogging track_ taman.

Mata perempuan itu melirik ke arah sekumpulan mahasiswa baru dari Fakultas Teknik yang sedang _jogging_ sore. Ia menahan senyum ketika sekumpulan mahasiswa baru itu lewat di depannya. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang mengenal Minhyun dan menyapanya. Perempuan itu melemparkan senyum manisnya sebagai balasan.

"Kenapa maba teknik ganteng-ganteng ya," ia bergumam. Mahasiswi Arsitektur tersebut mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru taman. Ia tak bisa berhenti menahan senyumnya melihat pemandangan yang menyejukkan mata.

"Astagfirullah. Gak boleh gitu, Minhyun. Udah punya Seongwu, gak boleh lirik-lirik yang lain." Ia mengalihkan pandangan ketika salah satu mahasiswa baru di sana melepas kaosnya yang penuh keringat.

"Iya, Minhyun. Seongwu udah ganteng banget kayak gini kok ya masih ngelirik yang lain."

"Eh, kamu udah lama di sini?"

.

.

 **DAYBREAK**

 _Episode #5_ : Competing

.

.

"Kamu tau game ini gak, Yang?"

Seongwu mengarahkan ponselnya ke hadapan Minhyun. Mereka kini duduk pada salah satu gazebo yang ada di taman. Minhyun yang awalnya masih melihat sekumpulan mahasiswa teknik dari kejauhan, kini terhalang oleh ponsel Seongwu yang berada di depan wajahnya.

"Oh ini, tau lah! Kamu main ini juga?" Minhyun merebut ponsel Seongwu dari tangan si empunya. Ia menggeser-geser pilihan lagu yang ada dalam permainan tersebut. "Kartumu bagus banget, Yang. S semua."

Ia membuka _inventory card_ milik kekasihnya dan matanya melotot kaget melihat koleksi kartu di akun game milik Seongwu. "Day6 Moonrise kamu udah lengkap semua? Wih gila! Kok bisa?"

Dengan wajah terkejutnya, Minhyun menatap Seongwu. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya nyengir bodoh. "Keren kan aku?"

"Kamu _download_ kapan? Kok kartumu banyak banget, mana sampe R lagi."

Seongwu angkat bahu, "Gak tau. Lupa. Kalo gak salah sih dua minggu yang lalu." Ia kemudian mengambil ponsel Minhyun yang berada di pangkuan si perempuan. Ia membuka kunci layar dan membuka aplikasi permainan yang sama.

"Kamu udah punya game ini lama?" tanya Seongwu. Ia menggeser-geser pilihan artis di aplikasi permainan ponsel Minhyun. "Kamu gak pernah main apa gimana? Kok skornya cuma sampe satu juta?"

Minhyun mendelik tak terima. Ia melirik Seongwu yang kini sedang memainkan salah satu lagu di permainan tersebut. "Enak aja. Dapetin satu juta itu susah tau."

"Lebih susah dapetin kamu," ucap Seongwu yang masih fokus dengan permainannya.

"Jangan gombal. Kamu jelek kalo gitu."

"Nih, lihat nih!" Seongwu menyodorkan ponsel Minhyun ke hadapan pemiliknya. "Dapet dua juta." Ia tersenyum bangga melihat raut wajah Minhyun yang heran dengan mulut yang menganga lebar.

"Biasa aja keleus." Seongwu mengusap wajah Minhyun hingga si perempuan sadar dari kekagetannya.

"Kok bisa sih?" Minhyun bertanya dengan heran.

"Kartu kamu kan S-nya ada lima, yang dua A, duanya lagi B." Seongwu mengarahkan jarinya ke layar ponsel untuk menunjukkan kepada Minhyun. "Harusnya sih bisa sampe dua juta," lanjutnya. Minhyun menggelengkan kepala tanda masih tidak paham.

"Kamu kalo main harus pas temponya, biar poin yang didapet bisa penuh," jelas Seongwu lagi. Minhyun tetap menggelengkan kepala. "Aku masih gak ngerti. Perasaan tiap aku main tulisannya _perfect_ terus tuh, tapi kok gak bisa sampe sebanyak kamu ya skornya?" Ujar Minhyun.

"Kamu mau nyoba main?" Seongwu menyodorkan ponsel Minhyun dan langsung diterima oleh Minhyun. Ia mengembalikan lagi ponsel Seongwu kepada yang punya. "Kalo bisa coba kalahin skorku."

"Lagu lain ya? Twice yang Likey." jawab Minhyun semangat. Seongwu hanya terkekeh kecil melihat kelakuan kekasihnya. "Oke deal!"

Minhyun mulai memainkan permainan. Air mukanya berubah menjadi lebih serius. Dia yang bisa bermain sambil ikut menyanyi, kini hanya membuka sedikit bibirnya tanda bahwa dirinya benar-benar serius dalam bermain.

"Kalo kamu bisa ngalahin skorku, aku beliin _brush pen_ dua belas warna."

"Oke bos!" Minhyun menjawab penuh semangat masih dengan mata dan tangan yang fokus bermain.

.

.

.

"Kok skorku masih satu juta setengah sih? Kok gak bisa banyak kayak kamu?" Minhyun hampir saja ingin membanting ponselnya, tapi urung karena refleks cepat Seongwu untuk menahan tangan kekasihnya.

"Siniin hapenya. Aku mau main lagi." Minhyun memberikan ponselnya kepada Seongwu. Ia duduk lebih dekat dengan laki-laki itu untuk melihat bagaimana cara Seongwu bermain.

"Kalo skorku lebih bagus dari kamu gimana?" tantang Seongwu pada Minhyun yang mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya.

"Ya gak usah beliin aku _brush pen_ ," jawab Minhyun enteng. "Gampang kan?"

"Penawaran yang kurang menarik." Minhyun menaikkan alisnya tanda sedang berpikir, "Traktir makan di kantin FK?"

"Itu sih kamu yang seneng soalnya bisa liat anak FK yang ganteng-ganteng. Lagian makanan FK hambar gak ada micinnya, aku gak suka."

"Halah. Biasanya juga makan di kantin FK buat ngeliatin temennya Jinyoung yang cantik itu kan? Siapa sih namanya?" Minhyun meletakkan jari telunjuk di dagu, "Siyeon kan?"

"Ehe," Seongwu nyengir. Ia kemudian menyolek dagu Minhyun yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya dari Seongwu. "Kamu tetep yang paling cantik kok," ujar Seongwu.

"Ih apasih! Udah sana main dulu. Kali skormu banyak, aku traktir di Upnormal," ujar Minhyun final.

"Tapi kamu udah gak marah kan?" Seongwu memastikan. Takut kalau-kalau kekasihnya ini masih ngambek kepadanya. Siapa yang bisa bantuin dia kerjakan tugas kalau bukan Minhyun?

"Ya kalo kamu mati karena sianida, itu aku yang ngeracunin."

Seongwu menekan tombol ' _start_ ' untuk memulai permainan. Minhyun semakin mendekat ke arah Seongwu untuk melihat jari tangan Seongwu yang lincah menekan-nekan layar ponsel.

Tulisan ' _perfect_ ' di layar tidak pernah hilang dan jumlah skor di pojok kiri layar terus bertambah banyak. Minhyun semakin heran, perasaan dirinya juga memainkan permainan menggunakan cara yang sama dengan Seongwu. Tapi kenapa skor yang didapatnya tak sebanyak yang didapatkan Seongwu?

Lagu selesai. Seongwu tersenyum puas dengan hasil skor yang nampak di layar. Minhyun di sampingnya mengerucutkan bibir kesal. Bahunya turun karena ia kecewa.

"Tuh lihat! Dua juta nih!" Seongwu menggeser ponsel Minhyun. Perempuan di sebelahnya lantas mengambilnya dan melihat hasil skor yang tertulis di sana.

"Kok bisa sih?" Ia bertanya dengan bingung. "Kamu nge _cheat_ apa gimana?"

"Aku ini jago urusan main game. Lawan kamu sama Jinyoung mah..." Seongwu menjentikkan jari, "Kecil." Kemudian tertawa.

Minhyun kesal. Ia langsung menutup aplikasi permainan di ponselnya dan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana. Ia mengambil tas dan beranjak dari gazebo. "Ngalah dong sama perempuan. Kamu itu laki-laki beneran apa bukan sih? Gak _gentle_."

Minhyun berjalan meninggalkan taman. Seongwu masih duduk di gazebo dan menatap punggung Minhyun yang mulai berjalan menjauh dengan tatapan bingung.

"Lah emang aku salah apa?" Seongwu bermonolog. "Perempuan emang susah dimengerti."

.

.

.

 ** _Note_** :

[1] JUTAP: Jurusan Teknik Arsitektur dan Perencanaan

.

Aku takutnya kalo up tiap hari pada bosen bacanya. Ada yang mulai bosen gakk????? Gak papa jujur aja hehehe. Atau lebih baik aku upnya dua hari sekali????

Oh ya btw, ada yang sadar gak atau ada yang tau latar cerita ini di kota mana hayoooo? Terus universitas tempat tokohnya kuliah di mana???? Yang bener aku kasih cinta.


	7. chapter 6

Intip chatnya pasangan kebanyakan micin, Seongwu-Minhyun yuk!

.

.

.

 **DAYBREAK**

 _Episode #6_ : Spoiling One Another

.

.

.

 **Line**

[Pangeran]

 ** _Yang aku habis nonton while you were sleeping loh_**

Ya terus?

 ** _Baru episode awal2 sih_**

 ** _Aku nangis yaaang_**

 ** _Dimimpinya ibunya suzy mati_**

Ngapain nangis sih ya allah

Dazar makhluk alay

 ** _Eh eh yang_**

 ** _Ternyata ibunya ga jadi mati loooo_**

 ** _Yeeeee_**

Mau dispoilerin gaaa

Ibunya mati kok

 ** _Hahhhhh apaaaaa_**

 ** _Aku ga denger_**

 ** _Yang mati kan si polisinyaaa_**

 ** _Bukan ibunyaaa_**

Yeee sok tau

Dibilangin ibunya yg mati kok gak caya

 ** _Apaan_** **_ini ibunya masih ada selamat di rumah tauuuu_**

 ** _Kan suzy nya yg kecelakaan_**

Kamu gak nonton lanjutannya sihhh

Ibunya nanti mati kok

 ** _...iya sih_**

 ** _Aku gak ada kuota buat download lanjutannya yang_**

 _Read 04.56pm_

 ** _Beliin kuota dong yang_**

Hah apaan tuh tulisannya ngeblur

.

.

.

 **Line**

[Bunda Macan]

 ** _Yang_**

 ** _p_**

 ** _p_**

Apa

 ** _Nonton yuk_**

 ** _Tapi bayarin aku bokek_**

Heleh

Kamu kapan gak kere?

Mau nonton apa?

 ** _Insidious the last key yuuu_**

Bosen

Aku udah pernah nonton

3 kali malahan

 ** _Kamu nonton sama siapaaaa_**

 ** _Kok gak ngajak akuuuu_**

Nonton sendirian yang

Kayak jomblo aku

Makan pop kron sendiri

 ** _Popcorn..._**

Oh iya ya

Eh tapi ya yang

Aku nonton 3 kali

Kok filmnya isinya beda2

 ** _Hah gimana gimana_**

Iya beda2 yang

Padahal aku downloadnya judulnya sama semua

Insidous kan ya

 ** _Hah aku gagal paham gimana sih_**

 ** _Kamu nontonnya di kosan? Sendirian?_**

Iyalah yang masa sama kamu

Jadi enak kalo gitu

 ** _Lahh_**

Eh btw di trans tv ada insidous kok

Kamu gak usah nonton di bioskop

Mahal

 ** _Itu insidious 3 pinterrrr_**

 ** _Jadi selama ini yang kamu tonton itu insidious 1-3 download sendiri di laptop?_**

Gatau

Pokoknya insidous gitu tulisannya

Yauda aku download

 ** _PARINGI SABAR GUSTI_**

.

.

.

.

 ** _hah apaan ini_**

biar gak bosen aja wkwk


	8. chapter 7

Hyunbin mengambil satu gorengan dari tas kresek di meja. Ia mengunyahnya, kemudian menelannya dengan cepat. Daniel tertawa ketika Hyunbin tersedak tempe karena makannya yang terburu-buru. Masih dengan tertawa, Daniel mengulurkan satu botol air mineral yang masih tersegel tutupnya kepada Hyunbin.

"Bukain dulu, goblok," umpat Hyunbin masih dengan terbatuk.

Daniel nyengir dan tertawa lagi. "Bukain dong. Gue gak punya tenaga habis ketawa." Ia mengulurkan botol air mineral kepada Jaehwan.

"Yaila, lur. Ga guna juga _pean_ punya badan gede."

Hyunbin akhirnya bisa merasakan tenggorokannya bebas dari gorengan yang tadi sempat tersangkut setelah minum. Ia menutup botol air mineralnya, kemudian mengembalikannya lagi kepada Daniel.

"Lo tau gak, _guys_?"

" _Ora_ ," ujar Jaehwan.

"Belum selesai, botak!" Hyunbin berseru kesal. Jaehwan cengengesan. "Yodah, lanjot!"

"Senakal-nakalnya gue, gue masih berbakti pada kedua orang tua," kata Hyunbin. Dua orang temannya yang lain saling berpandangan, bingung dengan maksud ucapan laki-laki yang paling tinggi di antara mereka ini.

" _Pean_ ngomong _opo_ _toh_?"

"Masa nih ya, Bang Seongwu ngasih nama kontak emaknya di hape pake Bunda Macan?"

"Posthink aja, siapa tau emaknya Bang Seongwu galak kayak macan," ujar Daniel cuek sembari memakan satu tempe goreng.

"Lo itu kalo mau gosipin gue liat-liat keadaan juga kali. Orangnya ada di sini nih!"

Jaehwan, Daniel, dan Hyunbin kompak menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati Seongwu yang tengah melipat tangan di depan dada menatap mereka.

"Eh, Bang Seongwu tambah cakep aja kayak Aliando."

.

.

 **DAYBREAK**

 _Episode #7_ : Pet Names

.

.

"Jelasin ke gue, apa aja yang kalian omongin tadi." Seongwu mengambil satu tempe goreng dari dalam tas kresek kemudian memakannya sambil melihat ketiga juniornya satu persatu.

Jaehwan menyikut perut Hyunbin hingga si empunya mengaduh kesakitan dan balas menginjak kaki Jaehwan.

" _Jangkrik_! _Loro_!" Jaehwan memukul bibirnya ketika satu umpatan lolos dari sana.

" _Loro_? Dua maksud lo?" Seongwu bertanya bingung. Ia mengambil satu tempe lagi dan memakannya.

" _Loro_ itu sakit artinya kalo dalam bahasa Jawa," Daniel menerangkan. "Kita tadi gak ngomongin apa-apa kok, Bang. Gue aja gak paham sama apa yang diucapin Hyunbin tadi," lanjutnya.

"Nah, ya itu Bang!"

"Gak percaya." Seongwu memicingkan mata. Ia menatap Hyunbin dan Jaehwan bergantian. "Gue mantan calon mahasiswa Psikologi ya. Gue ngerti kalo lo lagi bohong."

Hyunbin mendengus, "Gak ada hubungannya ya."

"Iya kayak Jaehwan sama Sungwoon." Jaehwan mendelik ke arah Daniel. Sedangkan si yang berbadan paling tambun di antara mereka meringis kecil menunjukkan deretan giginya.

"Gini lo, Bang. Hyunbin tadi bilang kalo lo nyimpen kontak emak lo pake nama Bunda Macan." Daniel menjelaskan karena dua temannya yang lain tidak ada yang mau buka mulut untuk berbicara yang sebenarnya.

Seongwu langsung menatap tajam Hyunbin. "Lo kok tau?"

Hyunbin lantas berdiri sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Seongwu. "Tuh kan bener!" Ia berteriak, membuat seisi kantin menatap meja mereka.

"Bukan gitu maksud gue!" Seongwu ikut berdiri. "Itu bukan kontak Mamah gue ya!"

Jaehwan menarik tangan Hyunbin untuk kembali duduk, sedangkan Daniel mendorong bahu Seongwu untuk menyuruhnya duduk juga. "Kalian gak malu apa teriak-teriak diliatin seisi kantin." Jaehwan berujar.

"Itu bukan kontak Mamah gue ya! Dasar sotoy lo!" Seongwu meledek. Hyunbin yang tidak terima langsung membalas, "Ya mana gue tau! Orang namanya ada 'Bunda'nya. Gue kira emak lo."

Daniel dan Jaehwan yang masih waras di sana menenangkan dua orang yang bersitegang karena permasalahan sepele menikung tidak penting tersebut. "Yaudah, Bang, jelasin aja biar gak ada salah paham di antara kita," ucap Daniel.

"Itu kontaknya Minhyun."

Hyunbin melongo.

Jaehwan membuka mulut lebar dan berujar kaget, "HAH?!"

Daniel biasa saja.

Sedetik kemudian, tiga orang mahasiswa semester empat itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Jaehwan bahkan sampai mengeluarkan air mata, saking lucunya menurut dia.

"Kok bisa macan sih, Ya Allah. Jaehwan ketawa gak bisa berhenti ini." Laki-laki asli Malang itu memegangi perutnya yang nyeri karena tak bisa berhenti tertawa.

Daniel yang pada dasarnya suka tertawa, kini tertawa hingga matanya menyipit dan tidak bisa membuka lebar lagi.

"Apanya yang lucu sih?" Seongwu bertanya heran.

"Masa Kak Minhyun disamain sama macan? Orang lemah lembut kayak gitu mah cocoknya kelinci bukan macan," terang Hyunbin. Dua temannya mengangguki ucapannya.

"Minhyun galak kayak gitu dikata lemah lembut. Kalian aja yang belum tau gimana aslinya," balas Seongwu. "Dia kayak macan PMS."

Daniel dan Jaehwan mendadak berhenti tertawa. Dengan mata, Daniel berusaha memberi kode kepada Seongwu untuk menoleh ke belakangnya. Tapi dasar Seongwu yang kurang peka, ia malah lanjut mengoceh tentang betapa galaknya Minhyun.

"Oh, jadi aku galak kayak macan PMS ya?"

Karma itu nyata.

.

.

.

"Jinyoung yang kasih nama bukan aku."

Seongwu mempercepat langkahnya agar bisa berjalan sejajar dengan Minhyun yang melangkah lebih dulu di depannya. "Dengerin aku dulu, Yang."

Ia berusaha meraih pergelangan tangan Minhyun, tapi si perempuan dengan cepat menepisnya. Seorang Seongwu mana pernah kehabisan akal. Meskipun Minhyun berjalan lebih dulu, Seongwu dengan langkah lebar-lebar berhasil mendahuluinya dan sekarang ia berhenti di depan kekasihnya sembari merentangkan tangan.

"Bentar. Dengerin aku ngomong dulu." Ucap Seongwu dengan tegas.

Minhyun terkesiap. Ia mendongakkan kepala dan pandangan mereka bertemu dalam satu garis lurus. Jujur, Minhyun merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan tegas milik laki-laki kelahiran Agustus tersebut. Baru pertama kali ini Minhyun melihat Seongwu dalam mode seriusnya selain saat presentasi.

"Kamu marah gara-gara aku nyimpen kontak kamu kayak gitu?" Tangan Seongwu mencengkeram erat pergelangan tangan Minhyun yang memberontak berusaha melepaskan. "Kenapa kamu harus marah?"

Minhyun diam.

Seongwu yang melihat mata kekasihnya mulai berkaca-kaca, langsung menarik Minhyun ke dalam dekapannya. Minhyun bergerak-gerak dalam dekapan Seongwu, minta untuk dilepaskan.

"Kamu jangan nangis dong. Kan aku gak ngapa-ngapain." Seongwu mengelus kepala si perempuan yang masih berada dalam dekapannya. "Aku cuma tanya aja kenapa kamu marah."

Minhyun mendongakkan kepala. Ia menatap Seongwu dengan kedua matanya yang sembab. "Aku nyimpen kontak kamu pake nama Pangeran. Bagus banget lagi. Kamu kenapa nyimpennya pake nama gituan? Aku ga suka."

Minhyun mendekap Seongwu lebih erat. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Seongwu dan menumpahkan air matanya di sana. Seongwu menahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi Minhyun karena gemas.

"Ya udah, karena aku orangnya baik hati, kamu mau diganti nama jadi gimana?" Seongwu masih mengelus kepala Minhyun dengan posisi berpelukan di area parkiran.

"Lepasin dulu. Aku gak bisa napas." Seongwu mengendurkan pelukannya dan Minhyun langsung bernapas lega. "Mana hape kamu?"

Laki-laki itu merogoh kantong celananya dan mengambil ponselnya dari sana. Ia dengan ragu memberikan ponselnya kepada Minhyun. Sang perempuan dengan semangat merebut ponsel Seongwu dari tangan si empunya. Setelag beberapa menit, ia mengembalikan ponselnya ke Seongwu lagi.

"Ayo anterin aku pulang. Nanti kalo kamu udah sampe rumah, aku telpon biar kamu tau aku ganti namanya jadi apa."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Panggilan masuk

 **Cinderella**

 ** _Jawab_** 》》》》《《《《 **_Tolak_**

.

.

.

.

Ong = pangeran

Minhyun = cinderella

Aku = kudanya

Hahaha ga ding

ini sebenernya kalo di wattpad ada gambar screenshotnya hehe kalo kepo sama gambarnya, tungguin aja di wattpad kkkk

buat yg kemaren jawab UGM, selamat anda mendapat cinta dari saya


	9. chapter 8

Jonghyun terlonjak kaget dalam mimpinya hingga membuatnya terbangun. Ia mengucek mata, kemudian menoleh ke arah pintu _basecamp_ yang tadi dibuka dengan tidak sabaran. Seongwu berdiri di sana dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Laki-laki kelahiran Agustus itu mengelap peluh di pelipisnya dengan lengan jas almamater. "Minhyun mana?" Ia bertanya.

"Lah?" Jonghyun menatapnya kebingungan. "Kalian kan satu kelas. Biasanya juga barengan kek upin ipin."

Seongwu melepas sepatu dan meletakkannya di rak. "Dia tadi keluar duluan. Gue kira ke sini." Ia kini duduk pada spasi kosong di samping Jonghyun.

Seongwu mengambil ponselnya dari saku almamater, berusaha menghubungi Minhyun. Tak berapa lama, ia menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya, dan mendesah kesal ketika ponsel kekasihnya tidak dapat dihubungi.

"Minhyun gak bilang apa-apa tadi ke elo?" Seongwu mengalihkan pandangan dari ponsel. Jonghyun menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala. "Gak lah. Emang gue emaknya?"

.

.

 **DAYBREAK**

 _Episode #8_ : Geeking Out Over Something

.

.

Seongwu bernapas lega ketika sebuah panggilan dari Minhyun masuk ke ponselnya. Ia buru-buru menepi dan duduk pada kursi taman untuk mengangkat panggilan.

" _Assalamualaikum Seongwu_." Minhyun berujar dari seberang telepon.

"Waalaikumsalam. Ada apa?"

Minhyun di seberang tertawa kecil, " _Maaf ya aku tadi habis kelas kabur gitu aja. Aku habis pergi sama Woojin. Hapeku lowbat, gak bisa ngabarin._ " Di akhir kalimatnya, Minhyun tertawa lagi.

"Kirain kamu ngilang dibawa penjaga gedung fakultas," jawab Seongwu sedikit kesal. Namun, ia lega sekali ketika mendengar suara tertawa Minhyun barusan.

" _Ya gak bakal lah._ " Minhyun tertawa lagi. " _Kamu mau main ke rumah?_ " Si perempuan bertanya.

Seongwu mengernyit, tapi ia yakin Minhyun tak bisa melihat raut wajahnya. "Ngapain?"

" _Kalo mau ke rumah sekalian dong, nitip pasta gigi soalnya aku mager mau keluar._ "

"Heleh dasar."

Setelah menutup panggilan dan menyimpan ponsel di saku almamater, Seongwu melangkahkan kakinya dengan ringan menuju parkiran.

.

.

"Masuk, Bang." Woojin membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan mempersilahkan Seongwu untuk masuk setelah melepas sepatu. "Kak Minhyun-nya lagi sibuk bikin Transformers," lanjut Woojin ketika mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju ruang keluarga.

Di ruang keluarga, Seongwu bisa melihat seorang perempuan dalam balutan kaos oblong warna hitam serta celana training abu-abu sedang serius membaca lembaran kertas panduan. Seongwu mendekati Minhyun dan mengagetkan perempuan itu dari belakang. Entah karena terlalu serius atau apa, Minhyun bahkan tidak terkejut oleh kehadiran Seongwu. Ia hanya menolehkan kepala untuk melihat Seongwu sebentar sebelum lanjut membaca lembaran panduannya lagi.

"Serius amat, Yang. Aku dicuekin," ucap Seongwu. Minhyun tidak bergeming. Perempuan itu sekarang makin asyik mengatur balok-balok Legonya. Woojin tengkurap di atas karpet, membantu Minhyun untuk menyusun balok-balok Legonya.

"Oh iya, pasta giginya mana?" Minhyun akhirnya menyadari kehadiran laki-laki itu di sana. Seongwu tersenyum sambil menyerahkan bungkusan plastik berisi pasta gigi. Minhyun menerimanya, kemudian memberikannya pada Woojin. "Dek, ini taruh dulu di kamar mandi," suruhnya. Woojin lantas bangun dan bergegas lari ke kamar mandi setelah menerima bungkusan plastik tersebut dari Minhyun.

"Kamu bikin apa sih, Yang?" Tanya Seongwu sekali lagi. Dalam hatinya ia berdoa agar Minhyun tidak mengacuhkannya lagi.

"Oh ini, tadi aku baru beli Lego sama Woojin." Perempuan itu menunjuk kotak lego di dekat kakinya menggunakan dagu karena tangannya sekarang penuh balok-balok permainan.

Seongwu mengangguk. "Kok tumben?"

"Udah lama sih sebenernya. Cuma baru kesampean beli yang ini sekarang," jawab Minhyun. Ia bahkan menjawab Seongwu tanpa memandang si lawan bicara. Seongwu berasa ngobrol sama tembok.

"Jadi kamu nabung selama ini tuh gara-gara mau beli ini?"

Minhyun mengangguk dengan semangat. Seongwu sudah tidak merasa bicara dengan tembok lagi karena Minhyun kini menatapnya sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Iya, Yang. Aku dari dulu pengen banget yang ini dan alhamdulillah sekarang bisa beli." Ia menjawab dengan gembira. Minhyun tak berhenti tersenyum ketika membahas tentang kesukaannya tersebut, membuat Seongwu gemas ingin menggigit pipi tembam milik si perempuan.

.

.

Minhyun membagi fokusnya antara mengobrol dengan Seongwu, membaca panduan, dan membantu Woojin menyusun Lego. Tetap saja Seongwu masih merasa dinomor tigakan karena Minhyun lebih banyak membantu Woojin daripada berbicara dengannya.

Ia hanya menjawab ya, tidak, dan bisa jadi ketika Seongwu menanyakan sesuatu atau mengatakan sesuatu. Seongwu kesal, tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak cemburu ketika pacarmu menomorsatukan benda mati ketimbang makhluk tampan seperti dirinya ini?

Rasanya Seongwu ingin mengacak-acak susunan Lego yang sudah Minhyun dan Woojin buat, tapi ia tahu bahwa hal tersebut bukan suatu rencana yang tepat. Menurutnya, ia bahkan lebih menarik ketimbang makhluk balok bernama Lego tersebut. Bahkan lebih tampan. Tapi kenapa Minhyun tidak tertarik?

Woojin sedang ke kamar mandi karena perutnya sakit sehabis makan seblak pedas tadi pagi. Tinggal Minhyun sendiri dalam posisi tengkurap sambil asyik menyusun Legonya.

Seongwu ikut tengkurap di sebelah Minhyun, mengamati tingkah laku dan raut serius kekasihnya itu dari jarak yang lebih dekat. Ia menusuk-nusukkan telunjuknya ke pipi tembam Minhyun. Perempuan dua puluh tahun itu awalnya tidak terganggu. Namun, ketika frekuensi Seongwu bermain dengan pipinya semakin banyak, ia langsung memalingkan wajah dan menatap Seongwu tajam.

Bukannya takut, Seongwu justru terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Minhyun yang menurutnya sangat lucu. "Jangan ganggu dong, Yang. Lagi serius ini," omel Minhyun. Seongwu mengangguk saja mengiyakan.

Sekali lagi. Laki-laki itu kembali mengulangi hal yang sama. Dengan cepat Minhyun langsung menepis tangan Seongwu dari pipinya. "Diem dulu dong ganteng."

"Ya habisnya aku dicuekin. Kita yang pacaran, tapi kenapa aku yang dianggurin. Aku sukanya duren bukan anggur." Seongwu mengerucutkan bibir kesal. Minhyun lantas menepuk bibir kekasihnya sembari berujar, "Geli. Jangan gituuu."

"Aku jangan dicuekin lagi." Seongwu berujar masih dengan nada merengek, membuat Minhyun merinding geli sekali lagi.

"Alah kamu kalo main Mobile Legends aku juga dicuekin," balas Minhyun. Seongwu merasa seperti mendapatkan karma.

"Tapi aku mainnya kan gak lama, Yang." Seongwu berujar membela diri. "Kamu kan lama, banyak lagi legonya," lanjutnya.

"Ssst! Udah diem dulu." Minhyun menaruh telunjuknya ke bibir Seongwu, menyuruhnya untuk berhenti bicara. "Aku mau selesaiin Optimus Primeku."

Seongwu menghela napas lelah.

"Kalo ngantuk tidur aja dulu. Ntar aku bangunin," ucap Minhyun.

"Mending aku tidur di kosan kalo gitu. Daripada di sini dicuekin sama pacar." Seongwu berusaha menyindir Minhyun sembari melirik apakah si perempuan memalingkan wajah ke arahnya karena sedari tadi Minhyun fokus sekali tanpa memandang dirinya.

"Ya udah sana pulang aja. Kan aku udah dapet pasta giginya."

Seongwu lantas menyahuti, "Susah emang punya pacar maniak Lego sama Transformers."

.

.

.

.

Maaf banget kemaren gak update. Ya gini sih akibat gak pernah olahraga. Pulang sekolah langsung tepar gara2 paginya ada jam olahraga. Pulang les habis magrib, lanjut mandi, terus ketiduran. Pules banget sampe subuh hehehe.


	10. chapter 9

Tidak ada yang membahagiakan untuk Minhyun selain Seongwu dan sidang skripsi. Satu langkah lagi dan Minhyun akan wisuda. Bisa segera membahagiakan orang tua dan mendapatkan penghasilan tetap hasil kerja.

"Doain Minhyun ya, Bun biar cepet lulus," ucap Minhyun ketika selesai mencium tangan sang ibu. Ibunya mengusap kepala anaknya sembari menjawab, "Bunda doainnya semoga kamu cepet dapet jodoh dan nikah. Biar kamu gak manja terus sama Bunda."

Minhyun merengut lucu dan Bunda tersenyum. "Udah sana berangkat. Nanti telat ke kampus, telat juga wisudanya."

Jinyoung sudah siap dengan Vespa putihnya di depan pagar rumah. Yang lebih muda mengulurkan helm merah kepada yang lebih tua dengan senyum manis yang merekah.

"Ngapain kamu senyum-senyum gitu?" tanya Minhyun penuh selidik. Jinyoung masih tersenyum sampai Minhyun selesai memasang helmnya.

"Aku kan ikutan seneng liat kak Minhyun bentar lagi lulus," jawabnya.

"Aaaamiiin."

.

.

.

 **DAYBREAK**

 _Episode #9_ : Buying Flowers For The Other

.

.

.

"Makan dulu rotinya, Kak." Woojin mengoleskan selai coklat pada rotinya. Setelahnya, ia menumpuk satu lembar roti lagi di atasnya. "Tegang amat mukanya. Bang Jonghyun aja santai woles gitu." Ia menggigit pinggiran rotinya, kemudian mengunyahnya dengan cepat.

"Aku baru ini loh liat kak Minhyun _full_ _make-up_. Biasanya nih ya, bedak aja gak pake. Terus berangkat ngampus mukanya gak ada bedanya sama gak mandi," celetuk Woojin disela-sela kegiatan mengunyah rotinya. Jinyoung yang juga ada di meja makan dan sedang makan sereal, tertawa hingga tersedak susu.

"Sabar, sabar. Orang sabar rejekinya lancar." Minhyun hanya bisa mengelus dada melihat kelakuan dua adiknya yang menertawakan dirinya. Ia langsung menyambar roti yang sudah dioles selai sebelumnya dan langsung melahapnya.

Ketika rotinya habis setengah, ia baru sadar bahwa wajahnya kini sudah di _make-up_ dan menggunakan lipstik. "Aduh lupa kalo pake lipstik. Entar hilang lipstiknya," gumamnya sembari memelankan tempo makannya.

"Gak bakal nempel diroti lipstiknya. Ketauan kalo gak pernah pake lipstik," sahut Jinyoung. Lagi-lagi Jinyoung dan Woojin tertawa bersama.

"Ya Allah _paringi_ sabar."

Jinyoung dan Woojin yang asyik tertawa, sedetik kemudian berhenti karena Jonghyun memukul kedua laki-laki muda itu dengan gulungan koran. Woojin menoleh dan mendapati Jonghyun memasang muka garang ke arahnya. "Ampun, Bang."

"Ayo buruan." Jonghyun yang sudah siap dengan kemeja biru laut lengkap dengan dasi serta celana kain hitamnya menyuruh Minhyun untuk keluar dan berangkat ke tempat wisuda.

Minhyun dengan hati-hati berdiri dari duduknya agar kebayanya tidak berantakan. Jinyoung yang melihat kelakuan berlebihan kakaknya itu kemudian mencibir, "Rempong banget dasar cewek."

Si perempuan yang sedang memasang sepatu hak tingginya itu rasanya ingin mengumpati adiknya, tapi ia urungkan karena tidak ingin mengacaukan hari besarnya pagi ini. "Ya Allah, semoga Jinyoung sama Woojin cepat diberi hidayah."

.

.

.

"Kentaaaa!" Minhyun memekik ketika melihat Kenta berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya. Perempuan itu segera berlari ketika Kenta menoleh dan melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Minhyun cantik banget pake _make up_ gini." Kenta tersenyum lebar mengamati penampilan baru sahabatnya dari atas kepala sampai ujung kaki. Minhyun yang dipuji seperti itu hanya tersenyum malu dan mendekap Kenta ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku seneng banget kita bisa wisuda bareng-bareng." Ia berujar sambil tetap memeluk Kenta. Kenta sendiri balas memeluk Minhyun dan hampir saja meneteskan air mata karena terlalu senang.

"Eh udah dong, jangan gitu. Aku jadi sedih. Nanti _make-up_ ku luntur nih."

Minhyun terkikik geli dan melepaskan pelukannya. Ia dan Kenta kemudian mengambil tempat duduk untuk mengikuti prosesi wisuda selanjutnya.

Tempat duduk Minhyun dan Kenta berada di depan Jonghyun, sehingga mereka bisa mengobrol sebelum acara wisuda dimulai. Jonghyun dan Kenta sedang asik bercakap berdua, sedangkan Minhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan wisuda. Mata tajamnya mengamati satu persatu wajah teman-teman yang berada di sekelilingnya, barangkali menemukan sosok laki-laki yang hampir dua tahun ini berbagi kebahagiaan bersamanya.

Seongwu belum terlihat oleh mata rubah Minhyun. Perempuan itu sampai tidak fokus mendengarkan ucapan Kenta akibat terlalu serius mencari sosok laki-laki yang selalu cengengesan 24/7.

"Nyari siapa? Kok dari tadi celingukan mulu?" Kenta menepuk bahu Minhyun ketika dirasa Minhyun tidak mendengarkan apa yang diucapannya. Perempuan kelahiran Agustus itu langsung menoleh ke Kenta dan tertawa hampa. "Sori, sori, gak fokus. Kenapa?"

Kenta mendesah, "Pasti nyariin Seongwu ya?" Tebaknya. Minhyun langsung mengangguk antusias. "Kok tau sih?"

Perempuan berdarah Jepang-Indonesia itu mendengus kesal. "Kita ini temenan udah lama, ya aku hapal lah gimana kamu," ujarnya disambut ringisan dari Minhyun.

"Seongwu ada di sana tuh, di sampingnya Youngmin." Kenta menunjuk deretan kursi di arah kanannya yang mana terdapat segerombolan anak-anak yang pagi ini siap di wisuda. Di samping Youngmin-si perempuan bergigi besar-besar teman satu kelas Minhyun, ada Seongwu yang duduk anteng di sana.

"Kirain dia gak bakal dateng wisuda. Soalnya Seongwu otaknya agak kurang bener. Takutnya tiba-tiba punya pemikiran gak mau dateng wisuda," ucap Minhyun lega. "Otaknya belum _upgrade_ dari pentium ya gitu," balas Kenta.

.

.

.

Bukan, Minhyun bukan mahasiswi berotak cemerlang seperti Youngmin. Minhyun juga tidak bodoh-bodoh sekali seperti Seongwu atau Kenta. Nilainya rata-rata dan Minhyun tetap bersyukur akan itu. Jadi dia sudah tidak kaget lagi ketika Youngmin diumumkan sebagai peraih IPK terbaik di angkatannya.

Setelah memberikan ucapan selamat kepada Youngmin dan foto bersama sebagai kenang-kenangan bersama Kenta serta teman satu Jurusan Arsitektur dan Perencanaan, Minhyun melangkah menuju kedua orang tuanya yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ia berlari dan langsung memberikan pelukan kepada keduanya.

Bundanya mengelus dan memberikan tepukan sayang di punggungnya, sedang ayahnya mengelus rambutnya yang sudah tidak tertutupi topi toga. "Bunda maaf ya, Minhyun gak bisa dapet IPK tertinggi," ujarnya lirih dalam dekapan ibunya.

"Bunda gak masalah mau kamu dapet yang tertinggi atau yang terendah, pokoknya Minhyun tetep anak Bunda yang paling hebat," jawab Bunda. "Jinyoung juga," lanjut beliau.

Setelah melepas pelukan dengan sang Ibu, Minhyun ganti memeluk ayahnya. Ia langsung menyamankan diri dalam dekapan hangat milik pahlawannya. "Ayah makasih ya udah dukung Kakak, semua keputusan yang Kakak ambil waktu lulus SMA dulu."

Ayahnya mengelus rambut sang putri dengan lembut. "Ayah percaya sama Kakak karena Ayah yakin Kakak orangnya bertanggung jawab dan bisa diandalkan. Ayah yang harusnya terima kasih karena Kakak menjadi panutan yang baik buat Jinyoung maupun Woojin."

.

.

Setelah puas berfoto bersama teman-teman seperjuangannya, termasuk Jonghyun, Minhyun kembali mencari keberadaan Seongwu yang hilang lagi setelah sebelumnya terlihat kumpul bersama anak-anak teknik lain. Minhyun mendengus karena tak belum bisa menemukan keberadaan Seongwu di luar gedung wisuda. Ia hampir putus asa dan akan kembali ke parkiran untuk pulang bersama orang tuanya, ketika sepasang tangan besar menutup matanya.

"Siapa?" Minhyun bertanya, tapi pemilik tangan enggan menjawabnya.

Minhyun mengendus aroma parfum yang sepertinya milik si pelaku penutup matanya ini. Ia seperti mengenali aroma vanila khas parfum laki-laki ini.

"Seongwu ya?" Ia menebak, lalu si pemilik tangan langsung melepaskan tangannya dari mata Minhyun dan melesat ke hadapan sang perempuan. "Gak asik. Gampang banget ketebaknya."

Seongwu masih mengenakan pakaian toganya, sedangkan Minhyun hanya memakai kebaya warna birunya. Ia melihat penampilan laki-laki di hadapannya ini yang terlihat lebih rapi dari biasanya.

"Kamu kok ganteng hari ini?" goda Minhyun. Seongwu langsung mencibir, "Tiap hari juga ganteng kali."

Seongwu kemudian menggandeng tangan Minhyun untuk duduk pada salah satu kursi taman. "Duduk dulu nanti kamu capek berdiri terus soalnya pake hak tinggi," ucap Seongwu.

"Oh ya, bawa hape gak, Yang? Hapeku di tas yang dibawa sama Bunda. Mau ngabarin Bunda bentar."

Seongwu merogoh saku kemeja dan memberikan ponselnya kepada Minhyun untuk mengabari ibunya.

"Halo Bunda? Bunda sama Ayah pulang duluan aja nanti Kakak pulangnya sama Seongwu."

"Iya, assalamualaikum."

Minhyun mengulurkan kembali ponselnya kepada Seongwu. Seongwu menerimanya sembari menjawab, "Emang aku bilang mau nganterin kamu pulang?"

"Oh yaudah kalo gitu aku naik gojek aja," balas Minhyun.

"Eh jangan nanti kamu diculik abang gojeknya karena kamu cantik." Seongwu nyengir dan Minhyun memasang wajah malasnya setiap Seongwu mulai menggombal. "Kalo gitu anterin pulang kalo gak mau aku diculik abang gojek."

Seongwu menggaruk rambutnya tanda sedang berpikir. "Tapi aku bawa sepeda motor, Yang."

"Gak ada hubungannya kali."

"Kamu mau emangnya naik sepeda motor pake kebaya gitu? Gak ribet?" Seongwu bertanya memastikan.

" _Why not_?" Minhyun tersenyum kemudian. " _As long as_ sama kamu aku gak masalah."

Seongwu tersenyum malu-malu sembari memukul-mukul kecil lengan Minhyun. "Jangan gitu, Yang. Aku ambyar nih."

Minhyun mendorong badan bongsor Seongwu yang kini bergelayut manja di lengannya. "Ya Allah, ini orang satu kenapa sih?" Gumam Minhyun. Seongwu kemudian melepaskan Minhyun dan menegakkan badan menatap si perempuan.

"Aku mau ngomong serius sama kamu," ucapnya tiba-tiba. Tidak ada lagi wajah malu tapi malu-maluin milik si laki-laki yang baru ditampakkannya tadi. Raut Seongwu berubah 180 derajat lebih serius ketimbang biasanya.

"Besok aku mau balik ke Jakarta."

Minhyun mendadak diam. Ia menganga dan tak tahu harus memberi respon seperti apa.

"Aku mau habisin waktu sama keluarga di sana," lanjutnya. Air wajah Seongwu sedikit berubah lebih lembut ketimbang tadi.

"Kita LDR dulu sebentar gak papa kan?" Ia meraih tangan Minhyun dan menggenggamnya erat. "Aku usahain buat secepatnya dapet kerja supaya cepet ketemu kamunya juga."

Setitik air bening turun dari pelupuk mata Minhyun. Seongwu yang kaget langsung menangkup pipi Minhyun dan mengusap air mata yang turun dari sana. "Jangan nangis, Yang."

"Aku gak nangis, cuma aku gak tau harus ngomong apa."

"Aku bakal ngelamar pekerjaan di Jogja kok, biar gampang kalo mau ketemu kamu. Aku pulang ke Jakarta cuma bentar kok, Yang. Mau ketemu sama saudara-saudara dulu sebelum merantau lagi."

Minhyun mengangguk dan semakin menggenggam erat tangan Seongwu. "Iya gapapa. Aku gak keberatan. Itu kan hak kamu, aku gak pantes buat ngelarang selagi kita belum ada ikatan resmi."

"Belum ada, tapi akan ada kan ya?" Seongwu menggoda Minhyun hingga pipi si perempuan semakin memerah.

"Kamu jangan nangis gitu dong, nanti liburanku di Jakarta gak tenang." Seongwu mengusap lagi air mata Minhyun yang mengalir di pipinya. "Kamu tenang aja. Aku bakal balik lagi ke Jogja, soalnya pusat gravitasiku kan ada di sini."

Minhyun memukul bahu Seongwu pelan dan si laki-laki tertawa puas. "Kamu kok gak ada romantis-romantisnya sih, heran. Gombal mulu kerjaannya."

"Ya Allah." Seongwu menepuk jidatnya. "Untung kamu ngingetin aku soal romantis-romantisan. Ayo ikut aku ke parkiran, aku punya sesuatu buat kamu."

Seongwu dengan semangat '45 menarik Minhyun yang kesusahan berjalan karena memakai kebaya dan sepatu hak tinggi menuju tempat parkir sepeda motor. Sesampainya di sana, ia mengambil kresek hitam yang tergantung di sepeda motornya. Laki-laki itu membuka bungkusnya dan mengeluarkan isinya.

Satu buket bunga anyelir putih dan aster merah yang dirangkai cantik, Seongwu arahkan ke hadapan Minhyun. Si perempuan mendongak menuntut penjelasan kepada si laki-laki. "Udah terima aja, ini buat kamu."

Minhyun menerima buket bunga pemberian Seongwu dan menatap Seongwu penuh pertanyaan. "Aku gak suka bunga ginian tau gak? Sukanya bunga bank," canda Minhyun.

Seongwu melotot tak percaya dengan penuturan Minhyun barusan. "Ya Allah, kirain kamu gak materialistis kayak cewek-cewek lain," gumam Seongwu dengan sedih.

"Kirain kamu bakal romantis kayak cowok-cowok lain," balas Minhyun. Perempuan itu menyunggingkan senyum melihat raut kecewa Seongwu yang lucu. "Maafin kalo aku gak romantis kayak _oppa_ kamu di drama."

"Maafin aku juga kalo aku matre gak kayak mantan kamu sebelumnya."

"Mantan aku siapa?" Seongwu memekik tak terima. Minhyun justru terkikik geli karenanya. "Aku cuma bercanda. Kamu kok baperan banget sih."

"Jangan gitu dong, Yang. Kan aku jadi sedih kalo kamu bilang aku gak romantis."

"Ya kamu emang gak romantis, tapi aku sayangnya sama kamu aja. Gimana dong?"

Minhyun tersenyum lembut ke arah Seongwu, membuat laki-laki yang hobi nyengir itu tiba-tiba mau pingsan. "Mau kamu matre atau gak aku juga tetep sayang sama kamu," jawab Seongwu penuh percaya diri. Minhyun lagi-lagi tersipu karenanya.

"Kalo udah tau aku matre, kamu harus kerja keras dong biar punya penghasilan banyak dan bahagiain aku."

"Udah kodratnya laki-laki buat kerja keras. Itu kewajiban, harga mati!" Seongwu menjawab dengan lantang dan tersenyum tulus setelahnya.

Ia menarik Minhyun ke dalam pelukannya dan berujar lembut ke telinga Minhyun, "Tokoh utama hari ini adalah aku kan, Yang?"

"Bukan, tapi Kang Daniel Wanna One."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Huhu aku ga bisa bikin couple gesrek ini lovey-dovey an. Gak jagoooo huhuhu soalnya gak pernah punya pacar /jomblo dari lahir ya gini nih

Aku mau konfirmasi sedikit di cerita ini biar gak bingung. Jadi, Minhyun dan Jonghyun itu sepupuan. Jinyoung adeknya Minhyun dan Woojin adeknya Jonghyun. Udah gitu aja. Eh ada lagi, Youngmin sama Kenta itu temennya Minhyun dan Seongwu, sama-sama anak arsi juga.

Aku ngetik ini setelah ngerjakan tugas esai 1000 kata. Kenapa susah sekali menulis esai padahal cuma 1000 kata, sedangkan nulis ini sampe 2000 kata aku biasa aja.


	11. chapter 10

**_Ini flashback_**

.

Minhyun mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kantin dan matanya menangkap segerombolan laki-laki yang ia kenali sebagai anak-anak sipil. Ia bisa melihat Jonghyun juga Woojin berada di sana sedang menyantap makan siang mereka.

Tanpa ragu-ragu, Minhyun lantas melangkahkan kakinya ke meja paling ujung, tempat di mana segerombolan mahasiswa Teknik Sipil itu duduk. Ia berdiri di samping mejanya dan langsung membuat atensi kaum laki-laki di sana beralih kepadanya.

Jonghyun yang duduknya di paling pinggir, dekat tempat ia berdiri adalah yang paling pertama menolehkan kepala. "Ngapain?" Sembari mengunyah bakso, ia bertanya.

"Liat Seongwu gak? Biasanya dia kan sama kalian," jawab si perempuan.

"Gak usah nyari mas Seongwu, Mbak, kalo di sini masih banyak yang lebih cakep." Satu dari mereka yang bertubuh paling tinggi menyela. Minhyun mengenalinya sebagai adik tingkat Jonghyun yang sedang naksir teman seangkatannya.

"Yeu si Mingyu mah gitu, Kak. Liat yang bening dikit langsung dialusin," Junhui menimpali.

"Tadi Abang Seongwu bareng Woojin, Mbak. Tapi sekarang gak tau dah di mana." Haknyeon yang baru saja kembali setelah memesan bakso, memberikan informasi.

"Woojin?" Minhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada laki-laki yang sejak tadi lebih memilih menghabiskan baksonya ketimbang memerhatikan Minhyun.

"Ke studio mungkin. Bang Seongwu kan kalo gak kantin, basecamp, ya studio," jawab si paling muda sambil menyantap baksonya. Ia kemudian melirik Minhyun yang masih melihatnya. "Udah sana. Ntar digodain sama jomblo-jomblonya teknik sipil emang mau?"

.

.

.

 **DAYBREAK**

 _Episode #10_ : Watching Each Other Sleep

.

.

.

Hidup Seongwu selama ini hanya terpaku pada kuliah, gambar teknik, main drum, warung kopi, dan kos-kosan. Itu semua sebelum ia mengenal si bidadari Fakultas Teknik, sepupu dari _keyboardist_ nya Justice League, Minhyun. Pusat gravitasnya langsung beralih sepenuhnya pada si cantik yang memikat hatinya pada pandangan pertama.

Sejak keluar dari kelasnya tadi, Seongwu sempat mengantarkan Minhyun ke perpustakaan sebelum mendekam di studio JUTAP menyelesaikan gambarnya. Ruang studio yang dipenuhi AC itu sudah ia anggap sebagai rumah ketiganya sendiri. Yang pertama tentu rumahnya di Jakarta dan yang kedua adalah kos-kosannya di Yogyakarta.

Studio siang itu cukup ramai. Beberapa mahasiswa baru ikut menggunakan fasilitas studio untuk menyelesaikan tugas mereka. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah laki-laki. Bisa dihitung dengan jari keberadaan perempuan di sana. Youngmin, si perempuan berkacamata, teman seangkatan Minhyun dan Seongwu juga menghabiskan waktunya di studio untuk menggambar.

"Seongwu, ini Minhyun tadi _chat_ aku. Tanya kamu di studio apa gak. Kamu gak buka hape?" Youngmin yang duduk tak jauh dari Seongwu, bertanya pada laki-laki yang sedang sibuk dengan gambarnya.

"Hah?" Ia menolehkan kepala ke kanan, ke arah di mana Youngmin duduk. "Gue _silent_ hape, jadinya gak denger. Bilangin aja iya," jawabnya singkat sebelum fokus lagi pada gambarnya.

Youngmin yang memang sedang beristirahat langsung mengetikkan jawaban kepada Minhyun dengan cepat. Memberitahukan bahwa Seongwu memang ada di studio.

"Minhyun bilang mau ke-" Ucapan Youngmin terpotong ketika melihat Seongwu tertidur dengan posisi tangan terlipat di meja dan kepala yang ia letakkan di atasnya. "-sini. Cepet amat tidurnya."

.

.

"Youngmin, Seongwu di dalem?"

Youngmin yang baru saja menutup pintu studio dikejutkan dengan kemunculan Minhyun tiba-tiba. Ia sampai mengelus dadanya berkali-kali karena kaget. "Haduh ngagetin aja," dengusnya.

Minhyun memberikan cengiran dan menggaruk tengkuknya. "Maaf ya kakak Youngmin."

"Ada tuh di dalem," ujar Youngmin.

"Hah? Apanya yang di dalem?" Minhyun bertanya bingung.

"Seongwu lah. Masa Donghyun." Youngmin menjawab sembari mulai melangkah meninggalkan Minhyun yang berdiri di depan pintu studio. " _Wis ndhang_ masuk, nanti berdiri terus dilalerin lho." Ia terkekeh pelan sebelum benar-benar menjauh dari studio.

Sepeninggal Youngmin, Minhyun segera memasuki ruang studio dan langsung mencari keberadaan Seongwu di sana. Ia menemukan sosok Seongwu di meja pojok yang tengah tertidur pulas dengan kepala di atas meja. Minhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya ke sana dan duduk di samping laki-laki itu.

Ia mengamati wajah Seongwu yang tengah tertidur dengan kerutan di dahinya. "Kamu mimpi apa sih? Kok mukanya ketakutan gitu?" Gumam Minhyun.

Perempuan itu mengambil tisu yang selalu ia bawa dari dalam tasnya dan mengelap keringat sebesar biji jagung di hidung dan dahi kekasihnya. Ia mengelapnya dengan hati-hati agar Seongwu tidak terbangun.

Minhyun tahu Seongwu pasti lelah sekali. Laki-laki itu akhir-akhir ini makin rajin belajar, mengerjakan tugas hingga tengah malam, dan selalu datang tepat waktu ketika ada kelas. Padahal, Seongwu dulu terkenal sering terlambat untuk masuk kelas dan membuat Minhyun bingung dibuatnya. Terkadang Minhyun sering melihat kantung mata Seongwu yang semakin lebar dan menghitam. Ia sedih melihat sosok laki-laki yang disayanginya itu terlihat kelelahan setiap ada kelas pagi. Ingin rasanya Minhyun menyuruh Seongwu untuk berhenti memaksakan tubuhnya sendiri. Tapi jika itu memang kemauan si laki-laki, Minhyun bisa apa?

Kerutan di dahi Seongwu semakin jelas terlihat ketika Minhyun selesai mengelap hidung si laki-laki yang penuh keringat. Tangan Minhyun bergerak untuk mengelus kepala Seongwu hingga kerutan di dahinya mengendur dan hilang. Sesekali Minhyun juga menepuk-nepuk punggungnya pelan agar tidurnya semakin nyenyak.

"Kamu jangan capek-capek dong. Nanti kalo sakit gimana?" Ujar Minhyun pelan di sela-sela kegiatannya menepuk punggung lebar kekasihnya.

Minhyun mengambil jaket marun milik Seongwu yang selalu dikenakan laki-laki itu dari dalam tas punggungnya, kemudian menyelimutkannya ke punggung Seongwu agar tak kedinginan karena suhu pendingin ruangan yang mencapai 16 derajat celsius. Sebelum berdiri, ia menyempatkan sekali lagi untuk mengelus rambut hitam milik Seongwu.

"Sehat terus ya, masa depanku."

Ia kemudian beranjak dari sana dan melangkah menuju pintu ruang studio. Setelah menutup pintu, Minhyun berpikir mungkin ojek _online_ adalah solusi terbaiknya saat ini untuk mengantarkannya pulang ke rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

hah aku kena wb paraaaah gara2 nyelesein puluhan soal kimia dan matematika wajib sama matematika peminatan. sampe lupa gimana caranya bikin cerita akibat terlalu banyak melihat angka2. segitu besar ya efeknya hahahaha

ini pendek banget heh kzl saya

 **ada yang nonton anime gak? tolong rekomendasikan anime yg bagus dong. yang romance sih kalo bisa heuheu**


	12. chapter 11

**_Ini flashback._**

Seongwu itu misterius. Dua tahun menjalin hubungan dengannya, tak lantas membuat Minhyun hapal dengan sifat Seongwu luar dalam.

Seongwu tidak mudah ditebak. Minhyun kerap kali dibuat bingung dengan jalan pikirannya. Kemarin dia bilang menyesal setelah makan seblak dengan sambal dua sendok dan tidak akan memakannya lagi, tapi hari ini dia makan seblak dengan sambal tiga sendok dan sakit perut. Seongwu bilang tidak _war_ Mobile Legends lagi karena mau fokus belajar, tapi besok paginya kantung matanya semakin menghitam karena _war_ sampai subuh.

Seongwu tidak suka makan sawi dan selalu menyingkirkannya ketika makan mie ayam bersama Minhyun. Seongwu lebih suka telur dadar milik nasi padang ketimbang daging rendang. Seongwu itu _lebay_ , suka bereaksi berlebihan. Seongwu itu suka buat malu. Kalau Minhyun sedang jalan berdua dengannya, ia akan bercerita panjang lebar dengan suara keras dan jangan lupa dengan ekspresinya yang berlebihan sampai jadi pusat perhatian orang.

Seongwu peringkat dua yang paling berisik setelah Jaehwan. Dia suka sekali bersenandung ketika sedang jalan di koridor sembari menggunakan _earphone_ nya dengan suara musik yang keras. Dia sampai tidak sadar menyenandungkan lagunya keras-keras dan membuat yang mendengarkannya terganggu karena suara sumbang Seongwu. Seongwu paling suka dengan lagu-lagu dangdut dan hampir seluruh _playlist_ nya berisikan lagu dangdut mulai zaman Rhoma Irama sampai Nella Kharisma.

Seongwu tidak romantis. Dia bilang sendirinya adalah tipe yang romantis, tapi untuk Minhyun romantisnya Seongwu itu memalukan. Pada intinya, semua yang dilakukan Seongwu itu memalukan. Apalagi kalau sudah main bersama Jaehwan, Hyunbin, dan Daniel. Memalukannya dipangkat empat.

Dari semua kebiasaan Seongwu yang membuat Minhyun menghela napas panjang, satu yang benar-benar Minhyun tidak suka. Kebiasaan Seongwu ketika sedang sedih. Kalau bisa, Minhyun tidak ingin melihatnya lagi.

.

.

 **DAYBREAK**

 _Episode #11_ : A Death of Someone Close

.

.

"Kenapa?" Kenta bertanya setelah melihat Minhyun terus-terusan menghela napas sembari menatap ponselnya.

Minhyun menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Gak apa," ia menghela napas lagi.

Kenta akan melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk membaca buku, tapi suara napas Minhyun di sisinya benar-benar membuatnya terganggu. "Cerita aja kalo ada masalah. Aku gak bisa fokus baca nih kalo kamu gitu terus," jelasnya. Ia melipat sedikit ujung novel yang tadi dibacanya, kemudian menyimpan buku itu di atas meja.

"Kangen sama Seongwu?" Tebak Kenta. "Dia bolos lagi mungkin," lanjutnya. Ia kini menopang dagu di atas meja dan mengawasi Minhyun.

"Biasanya kalo Seongwu bolos itu bilang ke aku. Tapi ini sampe sekarang kok dia gak _chat_ atau telepon gitu. Aku kan takut ada apa-apa sama dia."

" _Posthink_ aja, siapa tau Seongwu gak ada kuota," Kenta mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya yang terlihat uring-uringan semenjak mereka duduk di bangku perpustakaan. "Atau kamu coba tanya sama temen-temen kosnya, barangkali mereka tau Seongwu di mana."

"Aku coba _line_ Jaehwan tadi, tapi belum dapet balesan. Mungkin dia lagi ada kelas," jawab Minhyun. Perempuan itu meletakkan kepalanya di meja dan mendengus lagi.

"Tanya Haknyeon? Dia kan juga satu kosan sama Seongwu."

Minhyun menegakkan kepala ketika mendengar nama Haknyeon disebutkan oleh Kenta. Perempuan berdarah campuran itu menaikkan alisnya, "Haknyeon."

"Oh iya Haknyeon!" Ia menepuk jidatnya dan meringis. Setelahnya, ia segera membuka aplikasi _chatting_ dan mengetikkan beberapa kalimat untuk dikirimkan ke adik tingkat teman Woojin tersebut.

"Bentar ya, Ken." Minhyun berdiri dan menyambar tas punggungnya. "Mau ngapelin Haknyeon dulu."

.

.

.

"Gak tau, Mbak. Tadi pagi pas aku mau nebeng, eh motornya di garasi udah gak ada. Aku kira udah berangkat." Haknyeon menjawab ketika mereka sudah menepi di pinggiran _jogging track_ Fakultas Teknik.

Haknyeon tadi sedang _jogging_ sebenarnya dan Minhyun yang kebetulan melewati area _jogging track_ karena sedang menuju Teknik Sipil, menemukan si target di sana.

"Sama sekali gak ada yang liat dia?" Tanya Minhyun lagi.

"Bang Seongwu gak lapor ketua kelas gitu?" Haknyeon balik bertanya. Yang lebih muda berulang kali mengelap keringat di wajahnya dengan handuk kecil yang ia taruh di leher. "Coba tanya Bang Jaehwan. Dia yang bangunnya paling pagi."

.

.

.

"Bang Seongwu tadi pagi habis sholat subuh terus langsung balik kamar. Keluar lagi udah pakaian rapi. Pas ditanyain mau ke mana, dia bilang urusan penting. Terus berangkat deh bawa sepeda motor."

"Dia gak bawa apa-apa?"

Jaehwan menggeleng, "Dia bawa tas punggung doang. Udah."

Minhyun menghela napas panjang. Bahunya turun setelah mendengarkan cerita Jaehwan. "Gue kira Bang Seongwu ngomong-ngomong gitu ke elo dia mau pergi ke mana," lanjut Jaehwan.

"Dia kalo bolos kelas pasti ngabarin, tapi ini nggak. _Chat_ gak dibaca, telepon gak diangkat. Aku gak tau mesti gimana lagi," Minhyun mendesah kecewa. Ia mendongakkan kepala, menatap langit dengan pandangan kosong.

"Bang Seongwu gak punya kenalan deket lagi, Kak?"

Minhyun menggeleng masih dengan menatap kosong langit. "Gak tau. Yang paling deket sih kamu kayaknya." Ia kini menundukkan kepala, "Daniel, Hyunbin aku tanyain juga gak tau. Jonghyun yang biasanya nongkrong bareng juga bilang kalo Seongwu gak ngabarin apa-apa ke dia." Minhyun melanjutkan.

"Aku ada nomor kakaknya Seongwu sih, tapi masa nanyain Seongwu ke kakaknya? Kan mereka gak barengan."

"Coba aja. Siapa tau mereka sekeluarga liburan bareng makanya Bang Seongwu buru-buru berangkat pagi."

.

.

.

Jam di kamar menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Minhyun berguling di atas kasur tanpa melakukan apapun sejak pulang kuliah tadi dan selama itu pula Seongwu belum membalas pesannya dan atau menjawab panggilan teleponnya.

Minhyun khawatir bukan tanpa alasan. Seongwu tidak pernah menghilang tanpa kabar seharian. Ada acara keluarga atau bolos kuliah, dia pasti mengabari Minhyun lewat pesan teks atau kalau tidak sempat mengetik, dia akan berpesan lewat Jaehwan yang satu kos-kosan dengannya.

Jinyoung, Woojin, dan Jonghyun ikut khawatir ketika anak perempuan satu-satunya di rumah itu uring-uringan dan tidak mau ikut makan malam. Minhyun mengunci diri di kamar dan hanya keluar ketika ingin ke kamar mandi.

Perempuan itu masih berada di atas ranjang sambil mengamati ponselnya, siapa tahu ada balasan pesan yang tadi dikirimnya untuk Seongwu. Minhyun tengkurap dan menyamankan diri dalam balutan selimut tebal. Ponsel yang diletakkan di hadapannya itu sedari tadi ia hidup-matikan dengan malas.

Ia sudah hampir putus asa dan memilih untuk tidur, sebelum ponselnya menyala dan menampakkan sebuah nama yang ia khawatirkan seharian ini. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera meraih ponsel dan menjawab panggilan teleponnya.

"Assalamualaikum Seongwu!" Ia memekik tertahan.

Di seberang sana, Seongwu terkikik pelan. " _Waalaikumsalam, Minhyunku_."

"Kamu dari mana aja? Bolos kok gak bilang-bilang?"

Seongwu di sana masih tertawa pelan. " _Maaf ya gak ngabar-ngabarin kamu._ "

Minhyun merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari suara Seongwu. Nadanya tetap terdengar ceria seperti biasa, tapi perasaan Minhyun tidak menyangkal bahwa suara Seongwu terdengar sedikit serak dan cukup berat. "Kamu sakit? Pilek? Suaramu kok gitu?"

" _Enggak. Aku habis nangis_ ," jawab Seongwu.

"Kenapa?"

Minhyun merubah posisi dari tengkurap menjadi duduk bersandar pada _headboard_. Ia menaikkan selimut sampai ke batas dada.

" _Aku mau cerita, tapi kamu jangan kaget ya_."

Minhyun menganggukkan kepala, tapi ia yakin Seongwu tidak bisa melihatnya. Jadi, ia menjawab, "Iya."

" _Kemaren malem aku dapet telepon dari Mamah. Mamah ngabarin kalo..._ " Suara Seongwu berhenti dan digantikan dengan hembusan napas. Minhyun menunggu laki-laki itu melanjutkan ucapannya tanpa berniat memotongnya. " _...Mamah bilang kalo Nenek meninggal_."

"Innalillahiwainnailaihirojiun." Minhyun membekap mulutnya karena kaget.

" _Kamu orang pertama di Jogja yang aku kasih tau_." Seongwu menghembuskan napas lagi. " _Hapeku mode_ silent _, jadi gak sempet kasih tau kamu. Aku udah lupa sama hapeku, lupa naruhnya di mana. Aku baru inget sama kamu waktu Kakak kasih tau kalo kamu tadi telepon dia_."

Minhyun mengangguk lemah, "Iya aku tadi telepon Kakak, tapi gak diangkat juga. Aku kirain kamu pergi ke mana gitu, ada acara keluarga atau apa."

Hening sebentar di antara mereka sebelum suara Seongwu memecah suasana. " _Sayang_ ," panggilnya.

"Hm?"

"Vidcall _dong. Aku kangen_." Suara Seongwu terdengar lelah. Minhyun pun segera mengganti mode panggilan suaranya menjadi mode panggilan video.

Nampak wajah Seongwu yang tengah tersenyum di bawah pijaran lampu remang-remang kamarnya. Minhyun mengulas sebuah senyum juga sembari mengangkat ponselnya agar wajahnya bisa terlihat jelas di layar ponsel Seongwu.

"Kamu habis nangis berapa lama?" Tanya Minhyun. Seongwu menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan karena malu. " _Huhu padahal aku gak pernah nangis di depan kamu, tapi sekarang ketauan habis nangis. Aku malu._ "

"Ngapain malu? Biasanya juga malu-maluin." Minhyun terkekeh. Seongwu di sana mau tak mau ikut tertawa juga melihat pujaan hatinya tertawa.

"Kamu kalo ada masalah, lagi sedih, lagi capek, cerita aja sama aku. Aku jangan dianggurin, gak enak tau." Si perempuan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Seongwu mengangguk kecil dengan tetap tersenyum. " _Iya iya. Jadi tambah sayang sama kamu_."

"Heleh ngomong doang," Minhyun mencibir. "Kamu kalo sedih cerita dong sama aku, siapa tau bisa bantu. Biar aku ada gunanya jadi pacar, gak ngerepotin doang bisanya."

" _Gak kok, aku gak papa. Kamu juga gak pernah ngerepotin aku_." Seongwu meraih sebuah bantal dan memeluknya erat. " _Aku kangen nih, pengen peluk, tapi gak bisa. Jadi peluk bantal aja._ "

"Sini peluk dulu." Minhyun menjauhkan ponsel dari wajahnya, lalu merentangkan tangan kirinya yang bebas. Seongwu juga ikut melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka berdua kemudian tertawa menyadari hal bodoh yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

"Gitu dong. Kamu kalo sedih jelek tau." Seongwu masih tertawa. "Jangan nangis lagi ya? Nanti Nenek gak tenang di sana. Kamu kudu ikhlas, lapang dada. Doain yang terbaik buat Nenek. Aku ngomong doang sih kayaknya, tapi beneran deh, doa itu obat yang paling manjur kalo kata Bunda." Minhyun tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya.

" _Iya Bundanya anak-anak. Siap! 86!_ " Seongwu memberikan pose hormat sambil nyengir lebar.

" _Udah malem, kamu gak tidur?_ "

Minhyun mengangguk, "Iya ini udah ngantuk dari tadi nungguin kamu bales sms sama bales telepon. Mau tidur tapi gagal mulu."

Seongwu menggaruk rambutnya, " _Yaudah sana tidur. Besok aku telepon lagi_."

Ketika Minhyun akan mengakhiri panggilan, suara Seongwu di seberang sana mencegahnya. " _Oh ya! Aku besok masih gak masuk, Yang. Titip absen dong hehe_."

"Haha hehe aja. Gak gratis ya? _Download_ -in dramanya Lee Seung Gi yang baru pokoknya." Minhyun menggerutu. Jari tangannya bergerak untuk menekan tombol yang mengakhiri panggilan.

"Aku matiin ya? Kamu tidur yang nyenyak." Ia mendekatkan ponsel ke bibirnya dan memberikan satu kecupan pada Seongwu di seberang sana. "Assalamualaikum."

Tepat setelah Seongwu menjawab salamnya, ia langsung mematikan panggilannya. Minhyun menaruh ponsel di atas nakas dan merebahkan kepala. Ia memejamkan mata masih dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

.

.

Minhyun itu orangnya cerewet apalagi masalah kebersihan. Seongwu tidak pernah marah ketika Minhyun mulai mengomel karena Seongwu berangkat kuliah tidak mandi dan hanya gosok gigi. Minhyun juga mengomel ketika sepatu Seongwu bau karena tidak pernah dicuci.

Minhyun pemilih urusan makanan. Dia tidak suka pedas dan tidak suka makanan manis. Ia bahkan pernah menambahkan air lagi ke _bubble tea_ yang dibelinya karena terlalu manis.

Minhyun tidak suka jadi pusat perhatian. Ketika dia sedang jalan berdua dengan Seongwu, otomatis banyak pasang mata yang menatap mereka berdua karena Seongwu itu berisik. Minhyun akan jalan lebih cepat atau berjalan lebih lambat dari Seongwu agar dia tidak mendengarkan celotehan tidak penting kekasihnya itu.

Minhyun itu galak kalau berhadapan dengan Jinyoung, Woojin, dan Seongwu. Galak dengan Jinyoung dan Woojin karena masih anak-anak dan butuh diluruskan. Galak dengan Seongwu karena bertingkah kekanak-kanakan dan butuh tuntunan ke jalan yang benar.

Minhyun adalah yang paling pengertian. Minhyun pernah membawakan Seongwu sebungkus nasi padang tanpa sayur dengan lauk telur dadar di siang hari selepas latihan band, tepat ketika Seongwu belum sarapan sejak pagi. " _Aku bisa liat wajahmu kelaperan dari pagi. Itu di jidatmu ada tulisannya 'belum makan' hehe_ ," ucap Minhyun hari itu.

Seongwu tahu, Minhyun sering mengomelinya karena Minhyun sayang padanya. Seongwu merasa beruntung bisa memiliki Minhyun dalam hidupnya. Bagaimana kalau dia tidak bertemu Minhyun dalam kehidupannya ini? Siapa yang akan beresin lokernya yang berantakan tiap pagi?

Seongwu merasa menjadi seorang yang istimewa karena punya satu jelmaan malaikat Tuhan seperti Minhyun dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **PS**. ch 10 dan 11 ini flashback sebelum mereka wisuda ya hehe

 **PSS**. makasih buat kalian yang masih betah baca cerita gak ada faedahnya ini. makasih juga buat yang udah masukin cerita ini ke favorite stories sama follow storiesnya. aku tanpa kalian, hanya remahan rengginang.

 **PSSS**. semangat untuk para author ff buat lanjutin ffnya. aku menunggu karya kalian untuk ku bacaaaa hehehe


	13. chapter 12

"Catetan yang tadi dikasih Mamah mana?"

Seongwu mendadak menghentikan langkah, membuat Minhyun mau tak mau juga harus berhenti dan berbalik menghadapnya. Ia meraba saku celananya dan tidak mendapati catatan kecil itu di sana. Mulutnya membuka lebar, panik. Ia segera mencari catatan kecil itu di saku _hoodie_ yang ia kenakan. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum ketika tangannya berhasil menemukan secarik kertas lecek yang dilipat-lipat.

"Ini, Yang. Kirain ilang tadi," Seongwu meringis di akhir kalimatnya sembari menyerahkan lipatan kertas itu kepada Minhyun.

Sang perempuan langsung menyambar uluran kertas dari tangan si laki-laki dan berujar, "Kamu itu tetep aja. Kapan sih gak teledor?" Setelah itu ia berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Seongwu yang berdiri di pintu masuk pasar.

Melihat Minhyun yang pergi meninggalkannya terlebih dahulu, bibir Seongwu punya refleks lebih cepat ketimbang badannya. Ia lantas berteriak memanggil nama Minhyun sebelum berlari mengejarnya.

"Sayang! Masa suaminya ditinggalin sih? Tungguin dong!"

.

.

 **DAYBREAK**

 _Episode #12_ : Shopping Together

.

.

Minhyun paling semangat kalau pergi ke pasar. Meskipun dirinya tidak bisa memasak, urusan belanja dia memang jagonya. Dulu ketika masih tinggal di Sleman, tiap Minggu pagi dia kebagian tugas untuk berbelanja di pasar. Kalau Jinyoung tidak mau mengantarnya ke pasar, Minhyun biasanya meminta Woojin untuk menemaninya. Woojin lebih jago urusan bumbu dapur ketimbang Jinyoung, meskipun mereka sama-sama laki-laki. Jadi, Minhyun tidak usah mencari di _google_ kalau tidak tahu perbedaan jahe dan lengkuas.

"Yang, capek nih. Duduk bentar yuk?"

Seongwu berjalan tertatih-tatih di belakang Minhyun, mengikuti si perempuan yang masih semangat mengelilingi isi pasar. Kedua tangannya penuh dengan kantong plastik belanjaan titipan sang Mamah dan milik Minhyun sendiri tentunya.

Minhyun tidak menghiraukan Seongwu yang mengeluh. Ia tetap berjalan sembari menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. Tangan kirinya juga menjinjing satu kantong plastik berisi daging. "Kamu tadi udah beli bumbu-bumbunya kan? Yang udah di _list_ tadi?"

"Udah, Yang, pulang aja yuk," Seongwu merengek lagi. Minhyun melirik ke belakangnya dan menemukan Seongwu dengan wajah memelasnya melihat ke arahnya.

"Tadi siapa yang semangat banget diajak ke pasar?" Minhyun berujar.

"Itu kan tadi. Sekarang udah beda keadaannya," jawab Seongwu dengan menyeret langkahnya susah payah.

"Bentar ya, kurang satu lagi nih. Kamu tau gak kacang kedelai itu yang kayak gimana?" Ucap Minhyun sembari melihat bergantian catatan kecil yang diberikan ibu Seongwu dengan kios-kios di pasar.

"Kamu aja gak tau, apalagi aku?"

Minhyun berhenti di depan sebuah toko yang sedang tutup. Ia menyuruh Seongwu untuk beristirahat di sana dan menaruh kantong belanjaannya di atas sebuah meja kosong di depannya. " _Googling_ aja, Yang," ucap Seongwu.

"Aku tadi udah _searching_ , tapi kayak gini." Ia menyodorkan ponselnya ke hadapan Seongwu. Si laki-laki mengerutkan dahinya kebingungan. "Hmm... aku gak liat kacang yang bentuknya begituan."

"Ini kacangnya gede-gede, Yang. Tadi aku liat di toko sana kacangnya kecil-kecil. Gak ada yang segede ini." Minhyun menarik lagi ponselnya dan mencoba untuk mencari gambar lain dari si kacang kedelai ini.

"Ya udah kita jalan lagi aja siapa tau ketemu." Seongwu bersiap untuk mengangkat kembali kantong plastik belanjanya. "Balik ke jalan yang tadi aja. Kayaknya aku tadi liat ada yang jualan kacang."

Seongwu kali ini memimpin perjalanan mereka menyusuri kembali toko-toko di pasar. Minhyun berjalan di belakangnya dengan menunduk memperhatikan layar ponselnya. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan keadaan sekitarnya hingga kepalanya membentur punggung Seongwu yang tadi berjalan di depannya.

"Itu bukan sih, Yang? Kacang kedelai?"

Minhyun mendongakkan kepala, memutar untuk melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Seongwu. "Mana?"

"Itu tuh! Itu bukannya kacang kedelai ya?" Seongwu dengan semangat menunjuk-nunjuk ke tumpukan kacang di salah satu toko. "Itu kacangnya kan gede-gede warnanya putih."

"Hadeh." Minhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Kamu gak pernah makan rujak ya? Itu kacang tanah buat rujakan, Sayangku." Ia menyubit hidung Seongwu gemas dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas.

.

.

"Balik ke toko yang tadi aja deh."

Minhyun berjalan mendahului Seongwu yang mengeluh lagi karena mereka sudah bolak-balik sebanyak lima kali dan masih belum menemukan keberadaan si kacang kedelai tersebut.

"Hah?" Seongwu melotot kaget. "Yang bener dong? Kita tadi udah ngelewatin sepuluh kali. Tawaf aja kalah."

"Dasar _lebay_ ," hardik Minhyun.

Meskipun mengeluh, Seongwu tetap mengekor Minhyun yang kini berjalan dengan agak cepat. Ia berjalan dengan menyeret kakinya yang sangat pegal sambil bibirnya terus menggumamkan kata lelah berkali-kali.

Setelah sampai di salah satu toko yang dimaksud, Seongwu cepat-cepat menaruh kantong belanjanya ke lantai di dalam toko tersebut. Ia kemudian duduk pada kursi kosong yang disediakan toko, sembari menunggu Minhyun yang sedang membeli.

"Bu, ada kedelai?" Tanya Minhyun.

"Ada. Berapa?"

"Apanya?" Minhyun balik bertanya.

"Kedelainya," jawab si ibu penjual.

"Oh," Minhyun mengangguk malu. Seongwu di belakangnya menahan tawa. "Seperempat berapa, Bu?"

"Seperempat tiga ribu. Mau beli berapa?"

Minhyun memutar badan ke belakang, meminta bantuan Seongwu yang masih asik menertawakan dirinya. "Beli berapa?" Ia bertanya pada Seongwu. Sedangkan Seongwu menjawabnya dengan angkat bahu, tidak tahu. "Mamah nulisnya beli berapa kilo?"

Minhyun menggeleng, "Gak tau, gak ditulis sama Mamah."

"Ya udah kira-kira aja," Seongwu menjawab dengan enteng.

Minhyun berbalik lagi menghadap si penjual, ia terlihat menimbang-nimbang sebentar sebelum memutuskan. "Setengah kilo aja deh, Bu."

Setelah meletakkan barang-barang belanjaan di kursi belakang, Minhyun bergegas masuk ke kursi samping pengemudi. Ia memakai sabuk pengaman dan menunggu Seongwu yang sedang membeli es dawet di samping tempat parkir.

Minhyun mengeluarkan kertas lecek yang semakin lecek itu dari saku hoodienya. Mengecek kembali daftar belanjanya, barangkali ada yang tertinggal.

Seongwu masuk sambil menyedot es dawetnya yang dibungkus dalam plastik. Ia menyodorkan esnya ke arah Minhyun, "Mau?"

Minhyun menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Kamu itu masih pagi kok udah minum es."

Seongwu menampakkan cengiran sebelum menyedot esnya lagi. "Aku butuh energi, Yang, setelah semuanya terkuras habis pas kita keliling pasar," jawabnya dengan nada yang didramatisasi.

"Udah lengkap semua kan belanjanya?" Tanya Seongwu memastikan. Ia menyerahkan es dawetnya ke depan Minhyun lagi. "Pegangin dulu, aku mau nyetir," lanjutnya ketika Minhyun berkata tidak mau.

.

.

Minhyun sedang cuci tangan di wastafel, ketika Mamah Seongwu mengecek hasil belanjanya yang tadi diletakkan Seongwu di atas meja makan. Seongwu sendiri kembali ke kamar karena dia bilang lelah sekali setelah menemani Minhyun belanja keliling pasar. Mamahnya menggelengkan kepala tidak menyangka melihat kelakuan anak laki-lakinya yang tidak pernah berubah.

"Mbak Minhyun? Sini bentar Mbak!" Suara Mamah Seongwu yang memanggil dari meja makan membuat Minhyun cepat-cepat membilas sisa sabun yang masih menempel di tangannya. "Iya, Mah," jawabnya.

Segera, setelah mengeringkan tangan dengan lap, Minhyun langsung melesat ke sumber suara. "Kenapa, Mah?"

"Gak beli jahe?" Tanya Mamah sembari mengaduk isi belanjaan. "Kok gak ada?"

Minhyun terkejut. Perasaan tadi Seongwu bilang sudah membeli rempah-rempah lengkap ketika dirinya dan Minhyun memutuskan untuk berpencar agar belanjanya cepat selesai.

"Seongwu bilang tadi udah beli, Mah." Jawab Minhyun. Ia ikut membongkar isi plastik belanjanya dengan Seongwu tadi dan tidak menemukan sebutir jahepun di sana. "Kok gak ada ya?"

"Ini kenapa malah beli kunyit? Katanya mau masak rawon?" Mamah mengangkat satu plastik berisi rempah-rempah dan mengeluarkan kunyit dari sana. Minhyun mengernyit bingung dan langsung mendekat ke arah wanita paruh baya tersebut.

"Lah iya, Seongwu kenapa beli kunyit? Kok gak beli jahe?" Ia bergumam. "Ya udah deh, Mah kalo gak ada. Biar Minhyun beli di warung depan aja."

Minhyun bergegas naik ke lantai dua, ke kamarnya bersama Seongwu untuk mengambil dompet. Ia melihat Seongwu tertidur pulas dalam balutan selimut tebal dan mendengkur keras.

"Enak ya tidurnya nyenyak banget? Baru diajak belanja aja udah tepar. Pake salah beli lagi." Minhyun duduk di pinggir kasur sambil mengelus rambut Seongwu dengan halus. Karena gemas, ia pun menyubit pipi Seongwu kuat-kuat.

"Kamu itu ngapain beli kunyit kok gak beli jaheeee?! Padahal mereka itu beda banget??!!!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **PS**. Iya. Di sini mereka udah nikah /haduh/ nanti aku ceritain di chapter lain gimana mereka bisa nikah ahahahha

 **PSS**. maaf updatenya malah seminggu sekali. Minggu depan udah PAT (ini tuh nama lainnya UAS) trus lanjut ujian praktik, USBN, terus UN. Mungkin updatenya bakal molor2 seminggu sekali huhuhuhu

 **PSSS**. baca2 lagi chap sebelumnya, dan ternyata masih ada typonya. Maafin sama typo2 yg gak ke edit ya.


	14. chapter 13

Minhyun berdiri di pinggir trotoar, menunggu Seongwu datang menjemputnya. Sudah lewat setengah jam, tapi Seongwu dan sepeda motor kuningnya belum terlihat di pandangan radius sepuluh meter Minhyun.

Minhyun menyerah dan berbalik untuk masuk ke salah satu kafe di samping kantornya. Sembari menunggu Seongwu, ia memesan segelas jus apel. Ia memilih tempat duduk yang dekat dengan jalan supaya ketika Seongwu sampai di sana ia bisa langsung melihatnya.

Tak berapa lama setelah Minhyun mendapatkan pesanannya, ponsel yang ia letakkan di meja bergetar. Ia segera meraihnya dan melihat nama Seongwu tertera di sana.

"Waalaikumsalam, aku lagi di kafe," jawab Minhyun ketika gendang telinganya mendengar serentetan kalimat pertanyaan dari Seongwu.

Minhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela kafe untuk melihat keberadaan Seongwu. Ia melambaikan tangan kepada sang suami ketika mata mereka bertemu.

"Masuk dulu sini, aku baru aja pesen," ucapnya di telepon.

.

.

 **DAYBREAK**

 _Episode #13_ : Patching Each Other Up

.

.

"Kamu mau pesen apa?" Tanya Minhyun.

Seongwu meletakkan tas di samping tubuhnya dan langsung bersandar pada sandaran sofa di hadapan Minhyun. Matanya terpejam dan raut wajahnya nampak lelah. "Americano," gumamnya pelan.

"Gak. Jangan kopi, nanti kamu gak bisa tidur," tukas Minhyun cepat.

Masih dengan mata terpejam, Seongwu menjawab, "Ya udah terserah."

"Jus tomat? Apa wortel? Jus tomat wortel?"

Seongwu membuka mata dan mengangguk, "Terserah." Kemudian ia menyandar lagi dan memejamkan mata kembali.

"Kok terserah sih?" Minhyun berujar kesal.

"Aku doyan dua-duanya," jawab Seongwu masih dengan mata terpejam. Suaranya mengecil dan Minhyun yakin sebentar lagi laki-laki itu akan tertidur.

"Ya udah tunggu sini bentar."

Setelah memesan, Minhyun kembali duduk dan mulai mengaduk minumannya. Menyedot sedikit jus apelnya, ia melirik Seongwu yang kini sudah tertidur pulas dengan posisi duduk. Minhyun hanya bisa menghela napas melihat Seongwu yang kentara sekali kelelahan.

Tak lama, pesanan jus untuk Seongwu diantarkan. Minhyun tersenyum kepada pelayan sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Ia menyenggol kaki Seongwu karena posisi duduk mereka yang berhadapan dengan meja persegi yang menghalangi keduanya.

Seongwu terbangun dan langsung mengucek matanya. Ia menatap Minhyun dengan tatapan bertanya, seperti kenapa Minhyun harus membangunkannya.

"Minum dulu, habisin. Terus kita pulang."

Tanpa perlu disuruh lagi, Seongwu langsung menyambar gelas jus dan meminumnya cepat. Dalam sekali minum, Seongwu bisa menghabiskan setengah isinya. Minhyun tak bisa berhenti takjub dengan Seongwu yang makan dan minumnya selalu dilakukan dengan cepat.

"Pelan-pelan nanti keselek."

"UHUK!"

"Tuh kan dibilangin juga apa."

.

.

.

"Aku aja deh yang bawa motornya. Kamu keliatannya capek banget gitu," Minhyun berujar sembari memakai helm yang diberikan Seongwu.

"Aku masih sayang nyawa, jadi gak bakal biarin kamu yang nyetir. Bisa-bisa kita gak sampe rumah, tapi sampe rumah sakit." Seongwu sudah siap di atas sepeda motornya, tinggal menunggu Minhyun untuk naik, dan mereka bisa langsung pulang.

Minhyun memukul lengan Seongwu sebelum akhirnya naik di jok belakang. "Dasar! Ajarin dong kalo gitu biar aku bawa motornya bener!" protesnya.

Minhyun memegang ujung jaket Seongwu erat ketika sang laki-laki menyalakan mesin motornya. "Peluk dong, Yang. Masa kita udah nikah kamu gak pernah peluk aku kalo lagi digoncengin," ucap Seongwu ketika merasa tangan Minhyun tidak melingkari perutnya.

"Aduh bawel." Tapi Minhyun tetap merentangkan tangannya dan memeluk perut Seongwu dari belakang. "Ayo jalan!"

Jalanan Ibu Kota di sore hari apalagi di jam-jam pulang kantor seperti ini memang selalu padat. Bukan padat lagi, tapi sampai tidak bisa bergerak. Seongwu tidak suka jika harus berlama-lama di jalan, apalagi dalam keadaan lelah sepulang kerja. Ia takut Minhyun tiba-tiba tertidur di belakangnya ketika menunggu antrian panjang kendaraan.

"Yang," panggil Minhyun. Seongwu menjawabnya dengan gumaman.

"Kamu capek banget ya?" tanya Minhyun.

"Kenapa?" Seongwu balik bertanya. "Tiap hari juga capek kok, jadi udah biasa," lanjutnya.

Minhyun mendengus, "Bohong." Ia mengendurkan sedikit pelukannya pada perut Seongwu. "Kamu biasanya kalo lagi macet gini nyerocos mulu. Ngomentarin inilah, itulah. Kok sekarang jadi diem sih? Kan tumben."

Seongwu meringis pelan. "Emang gitu ya?" Ia menahan rem, menunggu sepeda motor di depannya untuk jalan lagi. Sambil matanya tak berhenti mencari jalan agar bisa terbebas dari jebakan kemacetan, Seongwu tetap pasang telinga mendengarkan cerita Minhyun.

"Kamu jangan apa-apa disimpen sendiri dong. Aku jadi ngerasa gak tau apa-apa tentang kamu padahal statusku udah sah jadi istri."

Seongwu masih diam mendengarkan sambil terus melewati sela di antara mobil-mobil yang terjebak kemacetan. "Oh ya, masalah rumah, kamu bisa bagi tugasnya ke aku kok. Biar gak semua kamu yang ngurusin. Kamu pasti capek kan tiap hari berangkat pagi, nganterin aku, terus ke kantor, kerja, belum lagi ngurusin rumah," lanjut Minhyun. "Aku ngerti kok."

"Itu udah jadi tugas aku, dan aku gak keberatan buat itu," ujar Seongwu. "Aku tau kamu pasti lebih capek dari aku. Kamu siapin sarapan, siapin kebutuhan aku tiap harinya, pulang malem dan masih tetep bisa ngurusin aku. Kamu yang tidurnya selalu telat cuma buat pastiin kalo aku udah tidur. Bangun pagi-pagi banget buat bangunin aku," sambungnya.

"Sabar ya, bentar lagi rumahnya selesai kok. Jadi aku gak bakal secapek ini, kamu tenang aja." Suara tenang Seongwu benar-benar menghipnotis Minhyun. Perempuan itu sampai terharu mendengar nada serius yang terlontar dari bibir Seongwu selain saat mereka ijab qabul dulu.

"Makanya, ajarin aku sepeda motor dong, biar gak ngerepotin kamu terus. Biar aku bisa berangkat sendiri, jadi kamu gak usah muter jauh-jauh buat jemput aku di kantor."

"Gak ah, aku lebih seneng direpotin." Seongwu terkekeh pelan. Minhyun menyubit perutnya sampai si empunya meringis kesakitan.

"Lagian nih ya, kita itu sama-sama sibuk kerja. Pagi pulang malem. Kalo bawa kendaraan sendiri-sendiri, waktu kita berduaan cuma malem doang pas mau tidur. Aku gak mau."

Minhyun menyunggingkan senyum, "Hm? Terus?"

Setelah berhasil melewati satu mobil di depannya, Seongwu melanjutkan, "Jadi, kalo aku nganterin kamu gini kan kita jadi punya waktu lebih buat ngobrol-ngobrol santai sebelum sama-sama sibuk kerja."

"Aku gak tau lho kalo kamu bisa romantis gini." Minhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Seongwu.

Seongwu tertawa ringan, "Aduh jadi enak kan kalo dipeluk gitu."

.

.

.

.

.

 **halooo**

welcome back to my story!

hahaha apaan.

sebenernya ujiannya belum selesai, tapi tangan gatel banget pengen ngetik cerita lolololol

udah ya bhay mau lanjut semedi dulu...


	15. chapter 14

"Gimana sih? Masa lupa?" Minhyun berteriak di telinga Seongwu yang tertutup helm.

Seongwu sendiri masih ragu, apakah dia harus berbelok apa lurus. Dia melajukan motornya pelan sembari menengok kanan-kiri, siapa tahu ada patokan khusus yang dia hafal.

"Seingetku tadi lurus, Yang, tapi ini kok gak ada ya?"

Ia menghentikan motor di pinggir jalan, kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana untuk mengecek peta. Minhyun diam saja, menunggu keputusan Seongwu selanjutnya. Ia melirik ponsel Seongwu dari balik bahu si laki-laki, selanjutnya ia semakin kesal karena tahu Seongwu belum beli paket data.

"Maaf, Yang aku gak paketan. Liatin maps di hapemu dong." Sebuah ringisan Minhyun dengar, membuat ia mendengus kesal. "Gak bawa hape," jawabnya ketus.

"Yaudah deh, jalan lagi aja."

Seongwu menyalankan mesin motornya lagi. Minhyun masih diam tidak berniat untuk menyahuti.

"Lurus apa belok kanan, Yang?"

"Belok kanan."

"Oke lurus aja."

Minhyun mendengus, lagi.

.

.

 **DAYBREAK**

 _Episode #14_ : Getting Lost Somewhere

.

.

"Tuh kan! Tau tadi aku aja yang nyetir!" ujar Minhyun kesal.

Mereka sedang duduk di depan minimarket setelah membeli dua botol air mineral. Siang yang terik membuat Minhyun mengeluarkan keringat berlebih. Belum lagi dari setengah jam yang lalu mereka hanya berputar-putar di jalan tanpa tahu tujuan.

"Apa kita tanya orang aja ya?" Seongwu menghabiskan satu botol air mineral dalam satu kali tenggakan. Ia mengelap bibirnya dan melemparkan botol kosongnya ke dalam tempat sampah. "Gimana?"

"Ya mana ada yang tahu kalo kamu ingetnya cuma es campur di gerobak biru," jawab Minhyun. Perempuan itu meneguk lagi airnya sampai tersisa setengah. "Kan aku udah bilang belok kanan, kamu gak percaya," lanjutnya.

"Ya udah, terserah," ucap Minhyun final.

Seongwu bisa pastikan bahwa sampai rumah nanti istrinya ini tidak akan mau diajak berbicara lagi karena ngambek. Salahnya juga yang bilang sudah hapal wilayah rumah barunya ini tanpa bantuan peta atau semacamnya. Minhyun sebagai istri juga percaya, toh Seongwu sering bolak-balik ke sini dan ia yakin suaminya itu sudah hapal di luar kepala.

"Ayo, kita putar balik lagi aja."

Setelah menggunakan jaket dan masker, Seongwu berjalan menuju motornya yang terparkir. Minhyun mengikuti di belakangnya dan mengenakan masker juga.

Ketika dirasa Minhyun sudah naik dengan aman di jok belakang, Seongwu melajukan motornya keluar halaman parkir minimarket.

"Ini belok kanan kan, Yang?" Tanya Seongwu dari balik helmnya.

"Belok kiri lah. Kan arahnya berlawanan," Minhyun menjawab dengan kesal. Seongwu meringis kecil menyadarai kebodohannya barusan. "Oh iya sih. Kirain tetep kanan soalnya kamu tadi bilangnya ke kanan."

Minhyun mendorong kepala Seongwu yang tertutup helm dari belakang karena sebal. Membuat si empunya kepala hampir oleng ketika menyetir. "Kamu ini kapan pinternya sih?" Minhyun bergumam.

"Yang, jangan anarkis gitu. Nanti nabrak."

"Kamu aja yang nabrak. Aku nanti lompat."

Seongwu merajuk, "Jahat."

.

.

Sepeda motor yang dikendarai Seongwu akhirnya berhasil belok ke kiri. Seongwu menurunkan laju kendaraannya dan berjalan sedikit menepi ke kiri. Ia menaikkan kaca helmnya agar suaranya tidak teredam.

"Habis ini ke mana?" tanyanya pada Minhyun.

Minhyun yang tadi masih tengok kanan-kiri, akhirnya memusatkan fokusnya pada Seongwu. "Lah kok nanya? Kan kamu yang hapal jalannya, bukan aku."

"Oh oke siap!" Seongwu menjawab, kemudian melajukan kembali motornya ke kecepatan normal.

Minhyun yang duduk di belakang masih tetap menengok kanan dan kiri, siapa tahu penjual es campur yang ia dan Seongwu cari dapat ditemukan. Kadang Minhyun memberi tepukan pada bahu Seongwu ketika melihat gerobak warna biru yang ia kira sebagai gerobak es campur. Namun, ketika didekati, gerobak itu hanya gerobak bakso yang kebetulan lewat. Begitu seterusnya hingga satu kilometer mereka lewati.

"Yang, Yang!" Lagi-lagi Minhyun menepuk bahu Seongwu dengan cepat ketika mata tajamnya menangkap bayangan gerobak berwarna biru yang ramai dikerumuni banyak orang. "Itu bukan sih?" Tangannya menunjuk ke arah yang dimaksud untuk memudahkan Seongwu menemukan targetnya.

"Oh iya!" Seongwu memekik senang dan langsung menambah kecepatan agar lekas sampai di sana. Minhyun akhirnya bernapas lega ketika menemukan es campur yang dimaksud oleh ibu mertuanya.

.

"Bungkus empat ya, Mas."

Minhyun tersenyum ramah ke arah si penjual es campur. Setelah memesan, ia duduk di kursi plastik samping Seongwu yang disediakan oleh si penjual sebagai tempat untuk menunggu pesanan atau untuk duduk menghabiskan es di sana.

Seongwu menurunkan maskernya dan mengelap peluh sebesar biji jagung di dahinya. Minhyun mengulurkan sisa air mineralnya yang belum habis tadi pada Seongwu dan diterima oleh sang suami dengan raut senang. "Makasih," ujarnya sembari menerima botol air mineral.

"Yang," Seongwu mengangsurkan lagi botol air kepada Minhyun. "Kabar buruknya, aku lupa jalan buat balik," ucapnya sedikit panik.

"Huh?" Minhyun mendesah. "Sudah kuduga. Gak kaget aku sama kelakuan kamu," ujarnya sarkas.

Seongwu memainkan kontak di tangannya, "Terus gimana dong?"

"Ya tinggal putar balik lagi apa susahnya sih?" Jawab Minhyun. "Kamu tuh ya, kalo lagi di jalan itu diinget-inget tadi lewatnya mana. Untung kalo perginya berdua sama aku. Lah kalo sendiri? Bisa nyasar sampe Eropa kamu nanti."

Yang dinasehati hanya meringis. Membuat Minhyun gemas setengah mati ingin memukulnya.

"Kamu lucu deh kalo lagi marah-marah gitu." Seongwu berucap dengan kekehan di akhirnya. "Aku jadi tambah cinta."

"Halah mikir cinta mulu. Pikirin tuh gimana caranya pulang biar gak kesasar."

Seongwu nyengir lebar dan Minhyun mendengus kesal, lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

hai! wassup guys!!!

hehehe akhirnya bisa update juga setelah bersibuk-sibuk ria dengan ujian praktik. alhamdulillah selesai jugaaa yeeee

alhamdulillah lagi soalnya sekolah udah ga ada pelajaran, cuma bimbel doaaang yeeee


	16. chapter 15

"Besok. Kamu mau ke sini emangnya?"

Minhyun mengapit ponsel di antara kepala dan bahu sambil tangannya cekatan menggosok pakaian. "Gak usah lagian. Lusa aja ke sini, ada pengajiannya. Ajakin pacarmu juga, aku kangen sama dia." Ia terkekeh pelan.

"Ya udah, assalamualaikum."

Minhyun mengantongi ponsel di saku bajunya dan melanjutkan kegiatannya menyetrika baju. Ketika masih asyik, Minhyun dikejutkan dengan sepasang tangan yang melingkar di perutnya erat. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang berat berada di bahu kanannya dan mendapati Seongwu yang memeluknya dari belakang. "Siapa, Yang?" Seongwu berbisik tepat di telinganya.

"Dongho," jawab Minhyun. Tangannya masih cekatan menyetrika meskipun Seongwu yang masih bergelayut manja padanya sungguh merepotakan. "Mandi dulu sana! Kamu bau!"

"Dongho mau ke sini? Sama Kenta?"

Minhyun meletakkan setrika di atas tatakan besinya, kemudian berusaha melepaskan tangan Seongwu yang semakin erat memeluk perutnya. Kepalanya di bahu Minhyun bergerak terus-terusan sampai Minhyun merasakan geli akibat gesekan kulitnya dengan rambut Seongwu. "Iya. Udah sana mandi dulu, Seongwu!" perintah Minhyun.

"Habis ini kita beres-beres biar besok gak keteteran." Minhyun melanjutkan lagi kegiatan menyetrikanya yang tadi sempat tertunda karena aksi manja oknum Seongwu kepadanya.

"Iya, nanti dulu-"

"Eh, apa ini?" Minhyun memekik kaget ketika mendapati bekas merah pada kemeja putih milik Seongwu. "Kok aku ga nyadar ada ginian di baju kamu? Masa aku nyucinya kurang bersih?"

Seongwu melepaskan pelukannya pada Minhyun dan melirik ke arah kemejanya yang sedang disetrika Minhyun. Mereka berdua kemudian saling berpandangan bingung.

"Bekas lipstik siapa ini?" Minhyun bergumam pelan. Seongwu melirik raut wajah istrinya yang kebingungan. Ia terkikik geli kemudian. "Wah, jangan-jangan itu bekas lipstik yang kemaren lagi?" Gumaman Seongwu terlalu keras sampai Minhyun bisa dengan jelas mendengarnya.

"Yang kemaren siapa? Kamu habis ngapain?" Mata Minhyun memicing curiga. Menelisik Seongwu dari atas ke bawah, "Jangan-jangan kamu..."

"Iya itu yang kemarin katanya kangen aku. Baru pulang kerja udah ngusel-ngusel, mana masih pake makeup lagi. Jadi deh, lipstiknya nempel di baju aku," Seongwu berujar dengan santai. Ia melirik Minhyun sambil menahan tawa. "Siapa yang kemaren ngusel-ngusel kamu pake bilang kangen segala lagi? Bawa sini orangnya, mau aku tampol."

Seongwu tertawa, "Kamu lupa? Yang kemaren baru pulang kerja langsung geret aku ke kamar terus peluk-peluk bilang kangen. Masa kamu lupa sih, Yang?"

Minhyun mendongak menatap Seongwu, "Hah? Aku ya?" Ia meringis geli, merutuki keobodohannya. "Oh iya sih."

Minhyun nyengir, "Berarti itu bekas lipstikku ya?"

Seongwu mendekap Minhyun dan mengeratkan pelukannya. "Iya ih. Aku jadi gemes deh sama kamu."

Minhyun sampai megap-megap karena pelukan Seongwu yang sangat erat. Tangannya tak berhenti memukul dada Seongwu, meminta dilepaskan, tapi Seongwu malah mendekapnya semakin erat.

"Yang, gak bisa napas."

Seongwu nyengir lebar, lalu melepaskan pelukannya. "Iya lupa."

.

.

 **DAYBREAK**

 _Episode #15_ : Moving in Together

.

.

"Berani emang kalo berdua aja?"

Sepiring tempe goreng tersaji di atas meja makan. Ibu Seongwu menarik kursi setelah meletakkan piring berisi ikan goreng. "Yakin?" Tanya beliau sekali lagi.

Seongwu mengangguk takzim sembari mengambil dua potong tempe dari piring. "Iya, Mah. Yakin," ia menjawab setelah menelan nasi di mulutnya. "Kita berdua pemberani kok. Mamah tenang aja."

Minhyun mencebikkan bibir mendengarkan jawaban terlalu percaya diri suaminya. Ia belum membuka suara dan masih khidmat menikmati sarapannya. Ayah mertuanya juga terkikik geli setelah Seongwu melontarkan jawabannya tadi.

Pria kelahiran Agustus itu Minhyun kenali sebagai pengecut kalau berurusan dengan hal-hal mistis. Dia dulu pernah menelepon Minhyun sore-sore, minta ditemani ke kampus untuk mengambil charger laptopnya yang ketinggalan di kelas. Hari itu masih cerah, baru jam tiga, tapi Seongwu bahkan menggandeng tangan Minhyun erat ketika mereka masuk dalam kelas. Keringat dingin menghiasi wajah Seongwu selepasnya mereka keluar dari sana. Seongwu bilang dia takut sepi dan sendirian. Minhyun tertawa kalau mengingat kejadian lucu itu lagi.

"Mamah percaya sama Minhyun, tapi kalo kamu sih nggak. Pipis malem-malem aja masih ditemenin," ujar ibu Seongwu. Minhyun sampai tersedak karena menahan tawa. Ia terbatuk-batuk dan mengeluarkan air mata. Ayah mertuanya dengan cekatan mengangsurkan segelas air untuknya, dengan bibir yang juga ikut tertawa.

"Iya kan? Seongwu tiap malem pasti minta anterin pipis," jelas ibunya lagi.

Minhyun mengangguk, "Bener, Mah. Ganggu orang tidur aja ya kan?"

Wajah Seongwu memerah padam. Antara menahan emosi dan malu. Sudah sebesar ini, punya istri, tapi mau ke kamar mandi saja minta ditemani.

"Yang, kamu ini kok gak belain aku? Malah sekongkol sama Mamah."

Seongwu merajuk.

.

.

Keringat membanjiri wajah ayu Minhyun. Dengan cekatan ia menurunkan boks-boks besar dari atas mobil bak yang membawa barang-barangnya. Rambut panjangnya yang dicepol nampak sedikit berantakan. Lengan kaos panjangnya ia gulung ke atas, ujung celana juga ia jinjing sampai lutut.

Setelah menurunkan seluruh boks dari atas mobil bak, ia mengangkut satu-satu boks itu ke dalam rumah. Kembali lagi keluar untuk mengangkut boks lainnya, begitu seterusnya.

Seongwu sedang membetulkan gagang pintu kamar yang tidak terpasang sempurna. Setelah memastikan pintu kamar bisa membuka dan menutup dengan baik, Seongwu berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan mendapati Minhyun yang kepayahan mengangkut boks-boks besar.

"Udah, Yang kamu duduk aja biar aku yang angkut lainnya," ia menyentuh pundak Minhyun dan menuntunnya untuk duduk pada kursi kayu yang baru mereka beli minggu lalu.

"Masih banyak barangnya. Gak papa biar aku bantuin aja." Minhyun akan bangkit lagi, tapi Seongwu dengan cepat mendorong bahu Minhyun agar duduk kembali. Ia pasrah ketika Seongwu menatapnya dengan tatapan seriusnya yang jarang sekali ia perlihatkan. Pada akhirnya Minhyun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan dan mengamati Seongwu dalam diam.

Minhyun baru mengangkut dua boks ke dalam rumah dan masih sisa sekitar lima kardus lagi. Ia sebenarnya tidak tega ketika melihat Seongwu mengangkut lima kardus itu bergantian seorang diri. Ingin rasanya ia beranjak dan membantu sang suami, tapi ia urungkan ketika ingat bahwa perkataan Seongwu tidak bisa dibantah.

Selesai dengan kardus terakhirnya, Minhyun akhirnya bangkit mendekati Seongwu yang duduk di samping kardus-kardus tersebut. Tangan lentiknya berusaha membuka salah satu kardus besar yang bertuliskan ' _precious_ ' dengan spidol permanen hitam.

Minhyun tersenyum samar ketika tutup kardus itu akhirnya terbuka. Ia meraih salah satu isinya dan kembali tersenyum. Satu figurin Transformers yang Minhyun ingat sebagai hadiah wisuda dari Seongwu, sebelum laki-laki itu kembali ke Jakarta untuk berkumpul dengan keluarga.

Ia masih menyimpan hadiah yang Seongwu berikan kepadanya, termasuk hasil gambaran tangan laki-laki itu ketika di perpustakaan dulu. Ia akhirnya menyelesaikan gambarnya seminggu kemudian dan dengan bangga menunjukkannya ke depan Minhyun. Mereka akhirnya saling bertukar gambar dan Minhyun sampai membingkai gambar Seongwu tersebut di kamarnya. Meskipun hasilnya tidak sempurna, tapi Minhyun tetap menghargainya. Ia senang dengan ketulusan Seongwu yang disampaikan laki-laki itu melalui goresan gambarnya.

"Aku dulu gak bisa gambar cewek cantik, Yang. Maklumin aja kalo gambarku itu jelek banget," Seongwu berujar tiba-tiba. Minhyun mendongak, menatap manik hitam Seongwu yang juga memandang ke arahnya.

"Gak papa, bagus kok. Sampe aku pigorain." Minhyun tersenyum. Jari-jarinya menyapu permukaan kaca pigora perlahan-lahan. "Punyamu mana? Kamu masih nyimpen juga?"

Seongwu mengangguk. Tangannya gemas sekali untuk tidak mengelus puncak kepala Minhyun. "Ada kok. Aku tempel di _sketch book_. Masih ada sampe sekarang." Ia tersenyun tulus ketika Minhyun menatapnya lagi. "Aku masukin ke kardus itu juga kalo gak salah."

Tangan Minhyun mengubak isi kardus lagi. Di tumpukan terbawahnya ada beberapa _sketch book_ yang Minhyun yakini itu milik Seongwu semasa kuliah dulu. Salah satunya ada yang ia ganti sampulnya menjadi warna biru muda dengan sebuah kutipan di depannya. Minhyun ingat sekali ia dengan iseng mengecat sampul _sketch book_ Seongwu dengan cat akrilik warna biru. Kemudian memberikan kutipan dalam bahasa Inggris di atas cat dasar tersebut.

"Aku terharu banget kamu masih nyimpen buku ini untuk waktu yang lama." Minhyun tersenyum miring, mencoba menahan air mata. "Aku pengen nangis," cicitnya.

"Gambarmu ada di halaman paling depan. Aku laminating dan tempel di sana," ucap Seongwu. Ia masih mengusap rambut Minhyun dengan sayang, sesekali memberikan kecupan kecil di sana.

Mata Minhyun berkaca-kaca. Tangannya gemetar ketika membuka halaman pertama buku tersebut. Seongwu tersenyum simpul dan menarik Minhyun yang akan menangis dalam dekapannya. "Jangan nangis dong," bisiknya.

"Aku gak nyangka kita udah melangkah jauh banget sejak saat itu."

"Aku apalagi."

.

.

.

.

Ini ceritanya mereka pindah rumah, tapi kok malah isinya romantis-romantisan???? Salah konteks nih hehehehe


End file.
